Writer
by ChelleLew
Summary: Melissa has been publishing fanfiction and made friends with one of her reviewers. What happens when that reviewer isn't who they portray themselves to be?
1. Chapter 1

Melissa happily hit "post" on her lastest chapter of her fan fiction story. Within minutes she had a review from her regular reviewer and good friend, Sam. "Dean a sub? I dunno. Yeah, maybe. He is a real bad boy. Bet he gets more than one round of detention! Damn, you are getting really good at adult scenes. Stop fretting!"

Melissa laughed and responded. "Damn, girl. You talk like you know the man. Stop fangirling so much!"

As usual, the two chatted back and forth for a while. Sam logged of as she always did, early evening. She said she was from Germany and there was a time difference to account for. Melissa thought nothing of it and went merrily on her way.

* * *

After posting another fan fiction chapter, Melissa sent a message to Sam. "Did you see that interview with Seth Rollins today? Oh my God!"

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"The guy asked him if he knew anything about fan fiction and he said that when goes online he can't miss it! If he searches for a cool picture or something, it's there and _he's read it_!"

"Oh my God!" Melissa could almost hear Sam's squeal through the computer.

"You don't think…It's not possible…"

"Nooo. No way."

"I hope not. He said that it's weird. He said to stop. He said, and I quote, 'I can't read a paragraph of it without almost becoming ill.' What if he was talking about me? Mine? Am I that bad?"

"Stop fretting. You are not like those others. You don't write that…crap. You have a nice story, you have character development. He couldn't be talking about you." Sam assured her.

* * *

Melissa sent a message to Sam. "*squeal* I get to go to a live WWE event! Me! For real!"

"You've never been?" Sam replied.

"Nope. I am so excited. *bouncing happily* This is going to be so much fun!"

"Are you going with anyone?"

"Nah. I only got one ticket and no one wanted to go with me anyway. It'll be fine."

"Eh, you know, some of those fans get a little crazy, chica. You need to be careful."

"I'll be fine. Be happy for me! I've heard seeing a show live is so much different than watching on t.v. This is going to be so much fun!"

"So, what are you going to wear?" Sam asked. Melissa chatted for a few minutes before Sam logged off for the night.

* * *

Melissa sat in her seat, excitement racing through her veins. It was only a house show, but these were her muses, the people that inspired her. She could see the sweat beading on Roman Reign's forehead. She could see the hickey on Randy Orton's neck.

It was when Dean Ambrose paced the ring that Melissa began to feel a tingle. If Dean was in the ring…THERE HE IS! Seth Rollins stomped down the ramp with a mike. His eyes seemed to be roaming the crowd. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Deano, Deano, Deano. You have been such a bad boy. A bad, bad boy. Do you know what happens to bad boys, Deano? They get sent to detention." Those words sounded familiar to Melissa. As Dean continued to pace, Seth was facing in Melissa's direction. She paled as the things he said were references and quotes from her conversations with Sam. It wasn't possible, was it? "What's the matter Dean? You are acting like a little fanfiction girl at a WWE event for her first time." Seth's eyes slid right to Melissa's.

Melissa felt sick. Really and truly sick to her stomach. She picked up her purse and her bag of souvenirs. She put her drink into her popcorn bucket and willed her tears back. She murmured "excuse me" as she made her way to the aisle. Once there, she controlled the urge to run. She counted off in her head, making sure her steps were measured and even. She thought she was nuts, but she could feel a stare burning at the back of her head. Once she cleared the entrance to the arena, she tossed the popcorn bucket away and found the closest bathroom, where she threw up everything she'd eaten at the event. Washing her face and gathering her things, left the bathroom and headed for the nearest exit.

Melissa was between a concession stand and a merchandise stand when the curtain to the arena entrance opened, allowing the screams to filter into the hall. She glanced over her shoulder and saw him. He was rather hard to miss. Standing just over six feet tall, tan and muscular…bi-colored hair, a smattering of hair trailing down his chest; this man stood out. That chest that was currently heaving with each panted breath. His chocolate brown eyes scanned the hall, searching for something or someone.

Melissa bolted for the exit. She slammed into the door and ran. She didn't look back. She didn't dare.


	2. Chapter 2

**A popular question that has come up is where did this idea come from/what if wrestlers really did read the stories?  
This story's inception came from a YouTube interview of Seth Rollins (youtube dot com/watch?v=ywSD_b33KJM, starting at 9:55). Then I reread some of the reviews I had for some of the other stories I've written and some conversations I've had with an online friend. Obviously, none of these took place with Seth Rollins, or any other wrestler. But...what if? My brain started churning. And that is dangerous. That is how this story began. From there, the story takes a life of its own.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

Melissa lay curled in a ball on her bed. Her phone dinged with a message from 'Sam'. She began to cry. Another message dinged. Melissa reached to turn her phone off. She saw that the second message simply said, "Please."

She opened the messages. "I didn't mean to upset you. I hope you aren't mad. Let's talk."

She replied, "You are a fraud. You lied. You played your games. You had your fun. I am not a toy." Melissa sent her message and turned off her phone. She showered and stuffed her clothes into the washer. This was a night she wanted to forget.

* * *

"What is your problem, man? You are stuck to your phone." Joe asked

"Nothing, dude."

"You haven't been right since you ran out of the arena a few days ago. What is wrong with you?" Jon said.

"It's a chick." Joe predicted.

"Of course it's a chick! Problems are always chicks!" Jon agreed.

Colby took his phone, went into the bathroom, and locked the door. He sent a message to Melissa. "It's been five days. Five days without a word. You aren't posting stories. You don't answer messages. Just let me know that you are okay."

* * *

Melissa went to work and went home. She surfed the web, went back to reading traditional books, and hit the gym. Nothing felt better than working off stress by going for a nice, long bike ride through the park. She pulled out her Betty Crocker cook book and dusted off her wok, stir-frying to her hearts content. A small smile crossed Melissa's face. _This is the life. This is real life._

* * *

"Eleven days. Eleven days, Sweetie. Where are you? No word. No post. No updates. No response to any of my messages. I need to know…" Colby was beyond frustrated. "Please. Something. Anything." Colby flopped on his bed, having sent his messages. He stared at the screen, watching as no new messages appeared.

Colby now realized how much he had come to depend on their nightly chats. True, he had communicated as 'Sam' but the words were his. That counted, didn't it? His online friend knew that, didn't she?

* * *

Melissa looked at the dirt sheets. Seth Rollins ranking was skyrocketing with the new lines and zingers he had been using recently. A quick search of YouTube brought a flush to her cheeks. "That rat bastard!"

Melissa turned on her computer. Her inbox was loaded with messages from 'Sam'. She picked one and wrote "You are a fake and a phony and I wish I'd never laid eyes on you! Yes, I know I am channeling Sandy from Grease, but it fits, because you are just as much a fraud as Danny Zuko in a letterman's jacket. You stole conversations between 'Sam' and I and you are using them on your show. I thought it was bad enough at the house show, but on Smackdown? Raw? I cannot believe you." She hit send and walked away.

Colby's phone beeped with an incoming message. "Thank God, finally!" He opened it quickly, frowning as soon as he read the first sentence. He began typing his reply. "I had to try something to get you to respond. I bet my messages are piling up in your inbox, untouched. Or worse for me, you've deleted them, unread. I need to talk to you, to explain. Please give me a chance."

Melissa scrubbed her kitchen counters to a sparking shine. When they glistened and glimmered, she walked passed her computer and saw the new message. After reading it, Melissa replied. "Listen, 'Sam…Seth…Colby…Whatever your name is. I don't want to hear any of your lies. Have you heard the old wives tale 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.' You got me good. And you made a fool of me in public. I won't play that role again. Go away. Leave me alone." She finished putting away her cleaning supplies. Then she wrote one more entry. "You took away my writing. My solace. My escape. Please don't take anything else."

If Colby felt low before, now he truly felt like dirt. What had he done? What was he missing in this fanfiction that he'd poked so much fun of? He lay in the hotel room that he shared with Claudio Castagnoli and stared at the ceiling. This woman said he had taken away her solace, her escape. That this writing had been the place she ran away to. While he didn't understand that, he thought about the woman. He has certainly found something real in their conversations. A real bond, a place to escape the dreary drudgery that came with the demands of this job. Hadn't he felt lost without her these last few weeks?

The question was, how could he fix this mess?


	3. Chapter 3

"Come to SmackDown." The three little words sat in her inbox. So simple, so easy. Except SmackDown was being taped 1500 miles away. He said it like it was nothing. Just drop everything and show up at SmackDown. Melissa shook her head. Her finger hovered over the delete key. She opened the message. "Come to SmackDown. A ticket will be waiting at Will Call with a Backstage Pass. I want a chance to see you, to talk to you…to explain. Face to face. If you want to slap me, here's your chance."

Melissa looked shook her head. "While slapping the face of an opportunistic, egotistical liar sounds so sweet, not everyone is rich and famous. I am not at your beck and call."

* * *

Colby read her words with a heavy heart. What would it take? She was a fan. He knew that. She'd been at a show. He'd seen her. Tickets and backstage passes should have persuaded her. Why wouldn't she come?

He sat in catering, deep in thought.

"What is wrong with you?" Joe sat down across from him. "And before you say nothing, know that I will knock your ass across this room if those words come out of your mouth. Claudio and Jon will say that you took a cheap shot at me and I defended myself. We have it all worked out. Talk to me or else."

Colby shook his head. Joe cracked his knuckles. Colby dropped his head to the table. Then he picked his head up and whacked it on the table again and again. Joe grabbed Colby by the shoulders and took him for a walk. "Now talk."

"You were right. It's a girl. It's a girl and I fucked up, majorly. I can't fix it because I don't know her name or where she is. All I have is a pen-name on a website. I lied to her. I lied to her and I embarrassed her and I humiliated her and there's nothing I can do about it, Joe. I can't fix this." Colby's hands were fisted in his hair. His jaw was clenched. His eyes were glistening and hard. "My messages go unanswered, for the most part. What she does say is…direct. Irrefutable. And pretty damn good." The muscles in his biceps were flexing as he started to pace.

"Tell me you haven't used her words on the air. You haven't, have you?" Joe questioned.

"I told you, she is good. Better than our writers. Her stuff gets the best pop." Colby reasoned.

"You are screwed." Joe sighed.

"I kinda thought that since she was a big fan she would take it as a compliment." Joe raised an eyebrow. "Well, I thought I could try telling her that, anyway." Colby kicked the ground. "I asked her to come tonight. I said I'd leave her a ticket and a backstage pass. She chewed me out for it. Who wouldn't want those? I mean, she came to a show twelve days ago. Why wouldn't she want to come tonight?"

Joe looked at Colby like he was an idiot. "Maybe because twelve days ago we were six states away? Maybe she has, I don't know, a **job**? A **life**? Really, man? Have you struck your head recently? You stole this woman's words, put them on national television, and then got offended because she didn't drop her life to come running at your beck and call? Shit man. You are a piece of work." Joe started to walk away.

"I told you I fucked up." Colby muttered. "Life isn't right without her in it."

Joe spun around. "You are making less sense all the time. Who is this woman?"

"I don't know. I met her on a fan fiction website."

"A WHAT?!" Joe's normally deep, calm voice raised about 3 octaves and was reminiscent of Vickie Guerrero's shriek.

* * *

**My favorite review was from Punksbaby: _Ok, now you got me thinking about PM's lol. But seriously, what a twist! I mean, what if, aaaarrrrggghhhhh!_**

**Thank you for giving this story so much love! Keep sharing your thoughts! **


	4. Chapter 4

At lunchtime on Monday, Melissa had an e-mail notification, "Review from Guest." Melissa hadn't posted anything in so long, so she clicked on the link for curiosity's sake. "Doll Face, You don't know me and I don't know you. I owe you a thank you for tonight. It is going to be BIG. Thanks."

Confused, Melissa progressed through her day. Periodically she would think "Doll Face? Who calls someone Doll Face?" Prior to eating her dinner, Melissa reread the story her guest reader had commented on. It was a story about food fighting. Just a goofy, feel-good one-shot she had written about friends who got into a food fight in a movie theater waiting area. Melissa shook her head. "I have no idea what this lunatic is talking about. Some people…" She sat down at her small breakfast bar and ate her dinner. Then she cleaned up her dishes and wondered what she could do for the evening.

Melissa finally decided to risk watching Raw. She had missed the first half of the show and hadn't watched in weeks, but she wasn't overly concerned. She nearly turned the television set off when she saw Seth Rollins wrestling Heath Slater. He didn't have a microphone and the man did look good. What was the harm? Right?

Melissa watched as Seth peeled off his form-fitting pleather shirt. The man was cut, she had to admit. The abs on that man…Melissa took a good look at the tight pants that hugged his thighs. His ass. He did have a cute ass. _No. Wait, Melissa. He IS an ass. Not a cute ass. Get it right, girl. _Melissa saw his nostrils start to flare. His gaze locked onto something. He looked pissed.

Dean Ambrose appeared at ringside! Melissa watched as Dean tore Seth's Money in the Bank contract. Melissa had an evil smile on her face, even understanding that this was planned. She watched Dean snatch a soda from a fan, take a few drinks, and dump it in the MITB briefcase. "Oh, my God!" Dean covered his mouth and said, "Ooops." A smile started to cross Melissa's face. This man was comical. He headed for another fan, snagging a bucket of popcorn. As he shoveled a couple of handfuls towards his mouth, dropping more on the floor than he swallowed, Melissa's mouth dropped open wide. "Doll Face! I cannot believe it. Doll Face! SHIT!" Recognition finally dawned. Dean Ambrose had twisted HER fanfiction story! He was acting out HER food fight on his own on RAW! Melissa palmed her face and watched as the popcorn went into the briefcase, followed by JBL's hat. When Dean Ambrose stood on the announce table and lifted the MITB briefcase over his head, Melissa laid on her sofa and clutched her sides, howling. Dean Ambrose was hilarious. When Seth stormed to the table, tears streamed down her face. When he stomped up the ramp, mouth slightly open, chest heaving, panting for air…Melissa stopped laughing. She stared at the screen.

This man. This…man. He was the one that she had talked to, laughed with, confided in. He had lifted her spirits, complimented her, understood her. Yes, she thought he was a woman named Sam at the time, but in the grand scheme of things, was that really a big deal? He took some of those conversations and shared them with the world. He didn't tell anyone about her, though. _No! No! He was wrong. He betrayed confidences. He lied by omission. Well, he flat out lied! His name wasn't Sam. He wasn't female. Not in the slightest. _She wasn't going to make it easy. No matter how wet her panties currently were. Damn. She needed a shower. And fresh underwear.

* * *

Tuesday morning, Melissa had two messages sitting in her inbox. 'Review from Guest' appeared again. Melissa clicked this and read, "I hope you heard that pop, Doll Face. That was all you. Give the man a chance. He's an ass with a heart."

This time Melissa replied to the reviewer messaging as Guest. "Pop? I don't drink that much soda. Or did you pop a lot of balloons? I'm so sorry, I don't speak in rhyme. You need to be a little clearer. As far as the man, I can agree with the first part of your statement. I haven't seen evidence of the second."

Melissa looked at the next message. 'PM from Sam.' She closed her eyes and immediately thought about what she had seen the night before. He was so tempting. She opened her eyes and the message at the same time. "I messed up. I know that. There is so much that I want to say, so much I need to apologize for. I want to see you, to tell you face to face. I am afraid to type it, knowing no matter what I say it will just end up in the trash. If I see you, if you see me, maybe you will understand that I mean it. I am sorry. These are not empty words. You know me. I will convince you of this." Melissa closed her eyes again. This time, she remembered Seth Rollins storming up the ramp, flaring nostrils, heaving chest, focused eyes – the look of a hunter. She opened her eyes and reread the message. Melissa was now being hunted. Maybe she should have answered sooner.

She typed quickly. "I got your message. Your words are not empty. I needed time to think and understand. We will be okay."

Melissa's inbox remained empty for the remainder of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**My apologies to William Shakespeare. I took liberties and I do not own his work. **

* * *

Tuesday night a new story was posted on the fan fiction website.

Once upon a time, there was a single, plain, normal woman named Jane. She was happy living her normal, everyday life in small town America. The only thing that disrupted her normal, everyday life was when her neighbor came home. Sam was an attractive, muscular, talented wrestler who traveled regularly. They had a passing acquaintanceship; a wave in the driveway, saying hello at the mailboxes, and a polite 'how are you' in the grocery store'.

Jane did not know that Sam watched her from the safety of his windows, cloaked in the knowledge that she would never know he was there. He sat and watched as she knelt on the ground, weeding and pruning her flowers carefully. She rubbed her gloved hand across her forehead, leaving a muddy streak that extended down her cheek. He saw the little clump of mud that fell from her glove and lodged in her shirt, wondering how she missed it. She moved with such grace and elegance, at least in his mind.

Sam left for yet another road trip. Jane watched as he left. He had no idea that she watched his televised matches. She knew his storylines, his injuries, his aches, his pains.

Two people, two stubborn to talk to one another. Two set in their ways to deviate from their norm. And so they continue…

* * *

Wednesday morning, Melissa went about her morning routine. She checked her e-mail as she ate her cereal on the breakfast bar. Her inbox showed a message 'Review from Guest'. _I wonder what he wants._

"Sweetheart. Are you aware of what you have done? You have driven my boy mad. Coming from me, that is saying something.  
Think red cape and bull." _Oh, shit._

Melissa searched the other reviews, but the one she wanted wasn't there. She washed her cereal bowl with trembling hands.

Throughout the day Melissa checked her e-mail on her phone, waiting for the message that didn't come. Obviously he had read the story, he got the message…right? Was she too subtle?

Finally, the day was done and Melissa could go home. Her stomach in knots, she stopped for a pizza on her way home. She knew once she got home she wouldn't want to cook so she treated herself for mid-week take-out, something she rarely did. She managed to eat a slice and had to put the rest in the refrigerator, her stomach was so twisted.

"You have mail." That annoying little voice that Melissa had turned on for the night spoke in the silence of the house. She walked over to the phone slowly. 'Review from Sam'. Melissa's hand shook violently.

"You play games. You have been so mad, so angry with me, yet you write this? What am I supposed to do? To feel? I wanted to see you. To talk to you. I even offered to let you slap me, just see me. You have turned me down every time. Now you write a story that gives this? How am I supposed to take that? I don't like games. Give me answers. In person." Melissa's hand hovered over the reply icon. Before she could, she had another message. "So far, I know you are near Salisbury, you have a house, you like gardening, you have short brown hair, brown eyes, we share a wicked sense of humor, and you are so damn creative it isn't funny. While I admit that I have, I have screwed up in so many ways, realize that it wasn't all a lie. You _know_ me. You know _me_.  
'Tis but my name that is your enemy;  
Thou art thyself though, but a mystery.  
What's Mystery? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O! be some other name:  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet.  
My point, my mysterious rose, is that I know not _your_ name. I do not know where you are. I only have a few scattered facts that I have gleaned from our conversations and a glimpse of you running from me…running from me. After all those conversations, My Rose, you ran away from me. Why did you run?"


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa laid on her bed, looking out the window at the moon. Sleep did not want to come. One man occupied her thoughts, kept them in turmoil. On one hand, how many evenings did she spend talking with him for hours on end? When a day stunk, he has cheered her up and made her laugh. When she felt melancholy and blue, he brought her out of her funk. They had talked about movies, music, dreams, nightmares, phobias, memories…all while Melissa thought she was talking to a woman named Sam. That was the crux of her problem. _How many times did I say it felt so good to talk with a girlfriend like that? How many times did I say I wished that I had a friend like her on this side of the ocean? He had chances to come clean, to admit what was going on. He knew what he was doing, yet it continued. How long do I hold on to bitterness? That is __**my**__ issue. Damn, this is hard. On one hand, I miss those talks. I miss my friend. Does the name really matter, Shakespeare? But on the other hand, if he could lie…if he could keep a secret like that for so long…It's a trust thing._ Melissa curled in a ball and continued to stare at the moon until she fell asleep.

* * *

Colby sat on his hotel balcony looking at the moon. He knew she was out there, somewhere. Did he push too far that last time? He ran a hand raggedly through his hair. _I did this. I cannot blame her. I played the game, it's my fault. _Colby took a long swig of his beer.

At first it was funny. Some was sickening and gross, but the experience was funny. He created an account on the fan fiction site as Sam, reading stories about himself and his friends. He commented on the stories, telling the authors how their ideas were ridiculous because no one would act like that. What self-respecting man would? And a wrestler? Seriously. A few were tolerable. Some were moderately good. When he came across hers, though, he was spellbound. She obviously did her research and proofread her stories – a pet peeve he had developed since he had started reading. He sent a review to a story, complimenting her writing but pointed out that Dean Ambrose's favorite breakfast food was bacon, eggs, and toast, not waffles loaded with syrup and sausage. The two had begun an intense dialogue that evening, in which he was impressed by her wit and wisdom. Her ability to come back from anything he tossed her way was astounding. The more he read, the more impressed he became. Her ideas were new, fresh. Not the same stale, recycled crap that the WWE writers were bringing back. At the shows, he threw in a tidbit from her every now and again and her stuff got pop. By now so many months had passed, he couldn't confess. When he ran his mouth in that interview, it was about the other shit that he read, not her. He had just seen something about _Ambrolleigns...Ambreighollins? Whatever. It was disgusting._ He shivered at the memory. _No freakin' way. How people come up with that stuff…twisted little minds. Ugh. _She'd seen the interview, though. She asked him, er, Sam, about it. He brushed it off, assuring her that there was no way that he, er, Seth, would have been talking about her stories. Her stories had too much quality, detail, and characterization to fit into what he, er, Seth, ah, whatever. Another draw from his beer can moved him on to his next train of thought.

The way he saw it, his big screw-up came when she came to the house show. He had pumped her for information and written the scene. Dean didn't know all the ins-and-outs of it, but he was so casual he went with anything. She was so easy to find with her description, he was able to talk right to her. He knew exactly when it blew up. He was in the ring, there was no going back, no delete, no apology. He had to finish the set. He told Dean to "Hurry the fuck up" and shot up the aisle she had so calmly walked up. _Calmly, ha. Her back was ramrod straight. Her steps couldn't have been more evenly measured if you played a cadence and used a ruler. Calm. She was anything but calm._ He wanted to see her eyes that night. Maybe not. If he were a betting man, he would bet that they would have shown what was really going on inside. He remembered thinking that she had such a head start, he took 3 steps at a time. When he reached the hall, he caught a glimpse of her. He knew she saw him. The way she charged out of the building, hitting the door the way she did. He was afraid she would hurt herself. She ran, not looking as she ran across the parking lot. He heard women coming out of the ladies room. "Damn shame some people can't hold their liquor." "You heard that girl puking, too?" He knew why she was still in the hall. And he knew she hadn't been drunk. He crushed the mostly full can of beer in his hand with tears in his eyes. He had devastated his woman that night. He had made her physically ill.

Colby sat and looked at the moon. His feet propped up on the rail; he wondered why she would give him the chance. He grabbed his tablet and reread her short story again. _Was she saying she knew him? She wanted to know him? Did she want to deviate from the norm?_ Colby leaned his head back and sighed. _I only have one more day._

* * *

Colby woke up to a ringing phone. His head hurt from being kinked on the balcony chair all night. He limped and tripped his way into the hotel room, reaching for the phone just before it went to voicemail. "Have you looked at the site this morning?"

"What are you talking about?" Colby yawned.

Jon's gravelly morning voice was filled with excitement. "Your girl posted a new story. Have you read it?"

"Are you seriously stalking her?"

"Man, this pretty exciting stuff. Have you come close yet?"

"How would I know, Jon? She could be in the next freaking room and I wouldn't know!" Colby exploded.

"Chill, dude. Go read the story. Message her again. Don't give up." Jon went into cheerleader mode before hanging up.

Sam returned from an extended wrestling tour. He was exhausted. All he wanted to do was crawl into his California king bed and pull the covers over his head. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't want to hear anything.

Jane saw Sam pull in. She saw how he favored one side as he pulled his luggage out of the trunk. She watched as he rubbed the back of his neck, as if he was giving himself a massage. Jane sucked her breath in through her teeth. This was it. She was taking a risk.

Jane wrapped up her dinner and walked up the path. Closing her eyes, she knocked on the door.

Colby typed quickly. "You know Sam isn't stupid. No matter what has gone on (or not gone on) in the past, this man will let Jane in. They can/will talk face to face. She won't regret it. Take the chance.  
I am here. Take the chance."


	7. Chapter 7

**This story seems to be striking a chord with readers and writers. To think, it came from a little seed planted by a Seth Rollins' interview and has evolved in to a story that generates 13 reviews for a chapter. I am stunned and touched. **

**To answer a couple of questions: The previously mentioned movie one-shot (or any other story that is just referenced like that) is just a figment of my imagination. They only exist for the sake of the story.**  
**Sam and Jane's fictional story is being written inside of this story. "Melissa" is the author. It is underlined so you can differentiate it from the other text. There will not be a separate story for Sam and Jane. That story exists as a way for Melissa to communicate with Colby without actually talking to him. **

**One reviewer gently pointed out that it was possible that jumping between names might be confusing to some people. When talking about wresting, working, or professional stuff, the guys are Roman, Dean, and Seth. When they are themselves, like in the last chapter when Colby went off looking for Melissa, they would be referred to as Jon, Joe, and Colby. None of the in-ring personalities would do something as...sweet? romantic? stalkerish? as search an area on the off-chance that he could find his mystery woman. The real-life man? Maybe. That is why they are referred to by multiple names. If it seems confusing, I am sorry. That is my thought process and rationale.**

**On with the next chapter.**

* * *

Since Melissa had awoken in the middle of the night to write and post a story, she overslept Thursday morning. She had to skip breakfast. She couldn't follow her daily routine of checking her e-mails. On her way out of the driveway, she saw her newspaper was lodged in the birdbath instead of the paper box. A freight train crossing held her up for thirteen minutes, sending her into a panic. Melissa barely kept the car near the speed limit and pulled into her parking spot with three minutes to spare. She slammed the door, hit the lock button, and ran across the street, bolting through the door to ensure that she would be clocked-in on time.

Apparently everyone in town had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed. Tempers were short and people were rude all day long. Melissa's Caesar salad lunch had brown, droopy leaves and soft, mushy croutons. She was never so glad to see a work day end. Reaching the parking lot fifteen minutes after the close of business, Melissa was greeted by a flat tire. She sat next to her car, thumping her forehead against the rear quarterpanel.

"Can I give you a hand?"

Melissa turned to see an attractive, dark-haired young man standing behind her in a mechanic's uniform. "Excuse me?"

"Triple A, ma'am. We got a call from a customer that you had a flat. Can I change it for you?"

Melissa was ready to cry as she moved away from her car and nodded.

* * *

Melissa finally stumbled into her house after 7:30 Thursday night. She kicked her shoes in two different directions at the door, dropped her unread mail on the dining room table and threw the sopping wet newspaper in the trash. Utterly exhausted, she sank on to her sofa and laid still. Her stomach growled in protest. Finally she shuffled to the kitchen and grabbed some crackers. "What the hell." she muttered, flipping the computer on as she walked passed. Melissa headed for the bathroom to take a shower, intent on washing this hellacious day away.

Slightly more invigorated and having a slightly more positive attitude, Melissa opened her e-mail. _Oh, my. I did post that story for Colby. He's the only one that posted a review._ Melissa opened it and gasped. "You know Sam isn't stupid. No matter what has gone on (or not gone on) in the past, this man will let Jane in. They can/will talk face to face. She won't regret it. Take the chance. I am here. Take the chance." She covered her face with hands. She separated her fingers and reread the screen from between them. The words didn't change. _What does he mean "I am here?" Where is here? Oh, my God!_ Melissa looked at the time of Colby's review, 13 hours ago. _No! No! No! NO! This is not happening! _

She opened a 'private message' window, sending a message to Colby. "No time for riddles. You would not believe how rotten this day has been. The topper – I just got your message. :( I am here? Where is here? Because if you mean what I think you do…Tell me this did not happen. Please tell me. I swear I would not have done that, C.  
Believe That.  
Melissa"

* * *

Colby had all of his luggage packed in the trunk. It was a drive from the area he'd been searching to the larger airport and on to the house show, and there wasn't a good reason to hang around any longer. He'd checked out of the hotel and eaten dinner on the road, making his way north. He heard the alert on his phone for a new message. _Probably Joe, telling me how stupid and idiotic I'm being. Or Jon telling me not to give up. Stupid shit probably posted a review himself. If I didn't know any better...Nah, Jon'd never go after my girl. _Colby made his way through the city streets and into the hotel parking garage. Once he was checked in and had all his belongings lugged into his room, he finally checked his phone.

Colby's heart dropped to his feet. He had a name. He had a name and she hadn't gotten his message. His rose hadn't ignored him. His Melissa had a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. And he was now hours and miles away with no hope of comforting her. _Shit._

"I was in Salisbury for my days off. I thought maybe, well, it was a stupid idea. Now I am at the hotel airport to fly to the house show early tomorrow.  
Melissa, My Rose, I want to hear about your rotten day. I wish I could make it better, that there was some way I could…"

* * *

Melissa was tearfully staring at her computer even though she was positive he wouldn't respond. Her head dropped into her hands – again – just as the alert sound dinged in her ear. As she read his words faint hope began to spring up in her heart.

Melissa responded, "I don't know that PMing is the best way to communicate. You can e-mail me" and she included her personal e-mail address.

Within minutes Colby had sent her a message. "Melissa, My Rose, tell me all about your day. Better yet, call me. If I failed at face to face, I can at least hear your voice. Let me hear your voice."


	8. Chapter 8

Colby's message sat on her screen. "Melissa, My Rose, tell me all about your day. Better yet, call me. If I failed at face to face, I can at least hear your voice. Let me hear your voice." Oh, it was so tempting. What did she really know about this man?

"As tempting as that idea is, and as much as I would like to hear your voice in my ear, let's stick with e-mail tonight. I am a little, um, nervous. Please, please tell me you understand."

Colby had opened his laptop and set it up on the hotel desk. As soon as her e-mail appeared, he responded. "Melissa, as much as I want to hear the voice of my rose for the first time, I completely understand. It is probably wise to stick with this for a little while, and it does pain me to admit that. What bothers me is that you said you had such a horrible day, so horrible that I know your routine was off. I want to know what happened. Call it concern for a friend."

Melissa sat on her dining room chair with her knees pulled to her chest, reading Colby's e-mail. He seemed so sweet. So understanding. Is this real or an act? She started summarizing her day; beginning with oversleeping in the morning, all of the rude people she encountered through the day, the nice young man that helped with her flat tire, skipping dinner, and finding out that she missed his message by 13 hours. Knowing that he was waiting, she sent that message and went to work on her next one. "Of all of the things that happened today, it is missing your message that bothers me the most. If I hadn't overslept, I would have eaten my breakfast at my breakfast nook and checked my e-mail. I would have seen your message and replied to it while you were in Salisbury. While that is not where I live, there would have been the possibility of meeting. This day could have been so different. You certainly wouldn't have spent the day thinking I had ignored you. That is what bothers me the most. I assure you, Colby, as mad as I was as one point, I would never have done that. That is what makes this day absolutely horrid."

* * *

Colby had unpacked what he wanted while waiting for Melissa's message. He took a quick shower and saw her first message waiting. _She wasn't kidding, this was a rotten day._ "Reading about your day, my first reaction is to drive back and find you for the sole purpose of wrapping you in the biggest hug I possibly can. That probably sounds creepy, but it's the most comforting thing I can think of.  
What's worse, I feel guilty for not being there to change your tire. I'd kinda like to pound that, what did you call him? "Nice young man?" Yeah. I'd like to pound his face in. He was close to you and he rescued you. That is my job. I want to be your knight in shining armor.  
Ah. I just read your second e-mail. My Rose, My Darling Rose, we cannot change the past with what-ifs. I will dream tonight of what this day could have been, but we cannot let regrets eat us from the inside out. I have learned that the hard way over the last few weeks. Had you gotten the message, I would have done my best to convince you to spend the day with me. Anywhere. Doing anything. Joe says that I need to remember that you have a job and a life. I know this and respect this, but I think I could have convinced you to spend one day with me, sitting somewhere getting to know each other. Don't you?  
Something just caught my attention. You said you skipped dinner. I want your next message to describe to me what you are eating. Something light but nutritious. My rose needs to eat."

* * *

As Melissa read the Colby's message, she shook her head and reached for her crackers. "I am eating crackers. Not a great dinner, but my tummy won't growl all night. As stressful as today has been, I won't get sick either. I am thinking I'll have soup for breakfast to be on the safe side. Don't worry, I don't skip meals. My ass is proof of that."

Colby's reply was swift. "Watch it, woman. I saw that ass. There's nothing wrong with it. In fact…You know, I think I'll leave the rest of that for another time. Just know that I think your ass is perfect."

Colby paced the length of his room. _That probably crossed a line. No, that did __**leap**__ across the line. Shit. Shit. Shit. Okay. Change the topic. Wait! She said she doesn't live in Salisbury._ "You came to the house show in Salisbury. I drew a conclusion (that you didn't correct) that that was where you lived, so I just spent two days in Salisbury looking for you when you don't live there. So, My Darling Rose…Where are you?"

* * *

Melissa giggled as she read Colby's second e-mail. "I wondered if you would catch on to that. No, I do not live in Salisbury. I do live near there. You weren't far away."

_Shew. She's not pissed about the ass comment. Lucked out on that one. _"Give me something to go on. Don't I deserve something?"

"Hmmm…Let's see. I am within 20 miles of Salisbury.  
I am also logging off and going to bed. Have a safe flight. Take care, Colby."

After Melissa sent the message, realized that she just gave Colby a huge clue to finding her. He was very motivated. He just spent two days looking for her based on her attendance of a house show. Melissa went to sleep with dreams of being hunted. Hunted by a bare chested, fierce-eyed warrior.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday morning dawned to a groaning, stretching Melissa. Moaning, she rolled out of bed, forcing herself to dress and dragging herself to the kitchen. She warmed a can of soup in the microwave and turned on her e-mail.

"How is your soup?"

"Why are you awake? You should still be sleeping."

"My Rose is awake and getting ready for work. I thought we could have breakfast together."

"You, sir, are a cornball."

"I'll have you know, that was sweet. You should have been impressed. You should have said, 'Oh, Colby, that is soooooo sweet. Let's share breakfast together over Skype!' Not call me names like cornball. That is just hurtful."

"Um, we are progressing towards a phone call and you want to jump to Skype? Why don't you just…Never mind."

"Oh, babe, you can't stop there. What were you going to say?" Colby quickly responded. "And you say we are progressing towards a phone call. Do you think that might be today? I would really like to talk to you before my match tonight."

"You always logged off in the early evening. What is your routine after the show?"

"After the matches, we shower and pack our stuff. We get with whomever we're carpooling with and hit the road. Once we get to the next hotel, usually between 1 and 3 am, we get to crash for a few hours. We make sure we're up for breakfast. I get my workout in in the morning. Maybe snag a nap in the afternoon and then to the arena for the night. If you need to walk through anything, there's time to do so. There's food in catering. Then it's time to repeat it for the next several nights." A few minutes later another message came through. "Maybe I am being stupid here, but was there a reason you asked about my after show routine? Because if you were hinting about a phone call after the show, dear lord woman, don't tease me!"

Melissa looked at the clock. "I have to get to work. Yes, I am seriously thinking that maybe tonight we will actually talk. Take care of yourself today. Tonight. Be safe."

* * *

Colby caught his flight. Upon arrival, he told Claudio Castagnoli that he would be riding solo for these shows. At Claudio's raised eyebrow, Colby said, "I found her. Things are, um, progressing. I think we'll be talking a lot on the phone." Claudio was fine with it and congratulated his friend.

When Melissa got home from work, Colby left her an e-mail. "I have some media to do before the show. I wish we could chat, My Rose, but we will have to wait. Eat a good dinner. Put on something comfortable. Be ready for me after the show. I would really like to talk to you tonight. I am giving you my number. If you are willing, Melissa, I would like you to call…"

* * *

Colby stretched in his assigned locker room backstage. Tonight he kept everything packed. He would set a speed record getting out of the arena. He hoped to be well on his way when she called…_please let her call_. He'd already figured out the rental car's sound system and knew how to sync his phone so he could talk hands-free while he was driving; no one else was going to ride with him. He didn't care how much anyone begged.

The locker room door flung open with a bang and Jon strutted in, seeming to be in Lunatic Fringe mode already. "Have you checked your girl's site lately?"

"Nah. We e-mail now. What's up?" Colby looked up at him from the floor, where he was stretching out his legs.

"Read this one." Jon ordered. As Colby read Jon paced, the fingers of his right hand tapping a steady rhythm against his collar bone.

Sarah clocked in for work. She took pride in her appearance, knowing she looked professional. She worked with the public and took care to make sure she was neat, well-groomed, and looked the best she could. She didn't think she did anything to warrant extra attention.

She thought the touch was an accident. (Colby took a deep breath.) Surely the graze across her ass was not purposeful. She chose not to acknowledge the incident. Several days later it happened again. A "casual" brush across her shoulders, a touch at her elbow, or a creepy sniff of her hair finally made her realize that this was becoming something that she needed to address. (Colby realized that he now had his hands in fists. His biceps were trembling.)

Leaving work to find her tire flat was terrifying. Why was it flat? Was this an accident or a set up? She had to consider the possibilities. She had to weigh her options. To make the wrong decision could have disastrous consequences.

Colby gently sat the electronic device on the bag. He slowly stood, walked over to a set of lockers, and then began punching the hell out of them. "Colby! Colby! COLBY!" Jon wrapped his arms around his friend in a reverse bear hug. "Dude, calm the hell down. Let's find out who the bastard is. Then we kill him."

"What's this 'we' crap? His ass is mine." Colby growled, trying to pull away from Jon.

"Do you know where she works? Any idea where to start yet?" Colby's head dropped. "That's okay. We will figure it out. And then this bastard won't know what hit him."

Colby finally got free from Jon's grip. "You already sent her a message, didn't you?"

"Hell, yeah. She's your girl but I think she's pretty cool. Some jerk-off fucks with her, he answers to us. Not that I said that to her." Jon slapped Colby's shoulders. "Now, focus on this damn match. And, uh, bro. Could ya try not to take my head off out there? I know how pissed ya are."

Colby dropped to the bench and thought about his next move. He reread the story before logging in as Sam. Then he wrote his review.

* * *

Melissa paced her living room, watching the clock and chewing on her thumbnail. _Posting that story was stupid. You know they both read your stories, what did you think would happen? No, no. You told Colby that you find solace in writing. You needed to vent._ She reread their reviews.

'Review from Guest' Jon's was the first review that had appeared. Melissa figured he found the story first. "I'm thinking that Sarah probably has a couple of friends that need to visit this place of employment. It wouldn't be a long visit. Someone needs his ss kicked. I know two who are ready and willing to do it."

The next review appeared about 45 minutes later. Melissa was concerned about what happened in that 45 minutes. Colby had given her a specific time to call, so she had to wait. He had posted a review as Sam, and Melissa could see the pissed-off protective hunter shining through his words. "Sarah needs to let her man know what is going on. The disastrous consequences can be avoided with a little man-to-man conversation about boundaries. There are lines that men are not to cross and if one does, another man needs to step in and set the offender straight.  
Sarah needs to know that she is not alone. She is never alone."

_Screw it._ Melissa grabbed her house phone and dialed Colby's number. It rang and finally went to voice-mail. "I figured you would be in the ring and I would have to leave a voice-mail. Colby, don't worry about my work. I will handle that. Promise. I needed to vent, and I will talk to you about it, too. Now I am worried about your focus in the ring. Sweetheart, I, it, um, well…I am really looking forward to talking to you later. Now you have my number. I'll be up whenever you call. Be careful."

When Colby got out of the shower, he heard the _ping_ from his phone signaling a voice-mail. Listening to her message put a smile on his face. Tonight's drive was going to be the best of any drive he'd ever taken in his career. He was going to talk to Melissa the entire time. Come hell or high water, by the end of the conversation he would know where she worked and where she lived. He had hours to get it out of her. He didn't get the nickname The Architect for nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Colby was rolling out of the city when his phone rang. "Hey, man! Where are you?"

"Hey, I'm already on the road. I had my stuff ready so I headed out as soon as the all-clear sounded."

"You rat-bastard! I was going to hitch a ride." Jon exclaimed.

"You know I'm calling Melissa and you think you are going to eavesdrop. Not a chance, fucker!" Colby laughed. "Claudio has a car. Hitch a ride with him. See you there." When he disconnected that call, he quickly called Melissa. She picked up on the second ring.

"How was your match?" was the first thing she said.

His loud chuckle filled the car. "Well, hello to you. It is so nice to hear your voice. A voice to match the…never mind."

It was Melissa's turn to giggle. "I have been thinking about you all night. I know you weren't in the normal frame of mind before the match, and I was concerned. How did the match go? Who was it with? I want to hear all about it." Colby recounted his match with Jon, answering Melissa's questions about calling shots in the ring. He was impressed with her level of understanding and her concern for both he and his friend.

"Now that we have been talking about my night for the last half hour, let's talk about your day." Melissa groaned. "Yes, dear, I know you thought you had me distracted. It's not that easy. What's been going on at work?"

"You read the story." Melissa said softly.

"Melissa…" There was a definite warning tone in Colby's voice.

"I didn't think anything of it at first. It's not like I'm pretty or anything." Colby started to say something but Melissa cut him off. "Puh-lease! I look in the mirror every day. I know what I look like. Some of the women at work are gorgeous. You work with gorgeous women every day. I am a normal, plain woman. Nothing spectacular. I know this and accept this, Colby. When someone bumps into me in the store it is purely by accident, not because they are trying to cop a feel. That's why I didn't suspect anything the first time or two. Now I am afraid that he's going to say that I didn't stop him so I must have liked it."

"My turn." Colby gripped the wheel, staring at the road ahead of him as he thought of what he was about to say. "I don't have flowery words to use, so bear with me." He took a deep breath. "I've seen you exactly one time. In that one time, in a crowded arena, I picked you out of the sea of faces. You, Melissa. _You_ caught my eye. When you walked out, I watched you leave. I already told you what I thought of your ass; your very distracting ass. Damn thing blew my mind as you walked up those steps. I told Jon to hurry up so I could chase you down. I knew you were mad and I had to fix it."

"Colby…"

"It's still my turn, Melissa. I know when I messed things up. I know how much pain I caused you that night. I saw this stunning woman, a woman I considered a friend after everything we'd confided to each other, fleeing the arena because I had hurt her so deeply. I saw you run into the parking lot. If you hadn't been running from me, I would have been awestruck by how gorgeous you looked. Confession – Knowing what I know now, I have two regrets from that night. One is what I said in the ring that caused you pain and two is that I did not chase you across that parking lot because I know I would have caught you. Catching you then would have prevented the last five weeks of separation. I could have caught you, fixed it that night, and avoided the silence."

"Colby, sweetie, that wouldn't have worked. We both know that. I was way too angry. And neither of us can change the past. No matter how much we want to. If I could, I would go back and not ignore you for all those weeks. I am sure some of those messages I deleted were apologies. That was wrong and I cannot take it back. I can just promise that it will never happen again."

"You are right. We can't change the past. And it won't happen again. It won't happen again because I am going to know where you are and out-stubborn you. That much I can promise you; I can and will out-stubborn you." Colby chuckled. "Any time that I want to use your ideas or stories, I will talk to you first. Your ideas are too good not to use. Jon and I have talked about it. Your stuff outshines the WWE writers, babe." Colby shook his head and smacked the steering wheel. "You did it again. You changed the topic off of your work. Sneaky, sneaky."

Melissa gave a soft laugh as she said, "Actually you are the one who changed the topic this time."

"Then it's my prerogative to change it back. Where do you work?"

Melissa sat at her dining room table and turned on her computer. "See, here's my problem. I would have been fine telling you all about my job and all that, but now I'm thinking you might stop by there if you knew." Colby started to say something but Melissa talked over him. "It's not that you would stop or see me there that I have concerns about, either. I am having visions of my boss getting jacked up against a wall or thrown out the drive-through window or pantsed in the vault. None of those options bode well for me keeping my job, Colby."

Colby nodded as he continued to drive, locking details away. "Melissa, I promise that I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your job. Like I told you, though, there are lines that a man cannot cross with a woman because crossing them will make her uncomfortable. Most men know those lines. When we like a woman, we flirt with those lines but don't cross them so she knows we are interested." He took a breath. "Like the comments I've made about your ass. I flirted with that line. You could have been offended by those comments, but I think at that point you knew I was attracted to you and maybe it was mutual. If I had done what this guy did and skipped straight to grabbing ahold of you, someone would have snatched me up, too. That isn't the way a real man is supposed to act. Jon and Joe or Claudio, for that matter, would have been quick to kick my ass for mistreating you. That is what a man does when another man steps out of line. Here's where things get tricky, though. We are months into a friendship, and five weeks into what could have been a, um, well, yeah. Considering that, I feel a little more protective of you than I do of other women. You are My Rose, and this jerkoff dared to put his hands on _my_ woman. That makes me want to make him pay." Now Melissa tried to interrupt. Colby kept talking. "It's a man thing. We have to protect what is ours, those we hold near and dear. And you already are, babe, you mean so much to me."

"How? How can I mean so much to you when we haven't actually met? It's the idea of me, Colby."

"Oh, babe, I beg to differ. Do I really need to go through this again? You are witty and funny. Your sense of humor is so similar to mine, a wicked sense of humor that is so difficult to find. Your creativity is rare and precious. You are honest and caring."

"I get it, I get it. You can list off characteristics that you perceive describe me, thinking that that proves you know me." Melissa tried to stop him with an embarrassed laugh.

Colby continued, "You use your writing to express feelings that you don't feel comfortable talking about. In your words, it's your solace. You also garden and cook. You have no idea how much my mouth waters at the idea of eating a home-cooked meal at your house. That is a fantasy of mine."

"Dear God." Melissa murmured, rubbing her thighs together.

"What was that?" Colby asked, not quite hearing her.

"Um, nothing." Melissa squeaked.

Colby quickly replayed what he had just said in his mind. _Fantasy._ His heart began to race. "Did I say something to upset you?" She gave him a negative sound. "Come on, honey. What did you say?" he cajoled. She repeated the same sound. Colby drew out a long sigh. "Well…" Now he knew he heard the clicking of keyboard keys and the rustling and shifting of Melissa on her chair. "What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Um, nothing. Hey, I know you need to focus on driving and we've been talking for a while now."

"Are you trying to ditch me?" Colby started to laugh.

"Not at all. It's just getting late and it's been a long day. I know you are driving."

"It's okay, Melissa. We can talk again later." he said with a smile.

"Right. Later." Melissa drew in a deep breath and whispered, "Goodnight Colby." Then she hung up.

"Oh my God, that voice!" Colby groaned, reaching down to adjust his now uncomfortable jeans. "And I know she has fantasies, too." There was a wide smile on his face for the rest of his drive.

* * *

The next chapter in the story flew from her fingertips. Melissa knew that Colby would read it. She wasn't sure she would answer the phone when he called, but she knew he would read it.

Sam and Jane had eaten the delicious home-cooked meal that she had brought over. Dinner had been a rather quiet affair, a companionable quiet and not an uncomfortable one. When they finished eating, Jane began to clear the table. Sam reached for her hand to stop her and winced in pain.

"What hurts?" she asked.

"Oh, I tweaked a muscle. Nothing major. It happens every now and again." He tried to blow it off.

Jane lightly touched Sam's neck and felt how tense the muscles were. She began to massage his neck and shoulders, earning a low moan from the man. His head dropped to the table and his arms dangled loosely at his sides. "Jane, this feels so good." She let him enjoy a few more minutes before suggesting that he go to bed.

She promised to see him the next day, until she saw his limp. "Sam, what's wrong with your leg?"

He looked at Jane rather sheepishly from the bottom of his stairs. "I, ah, I kinda tweaked a muscle in my hip, too. I wasn't going to push the kind neighbor thing to ask for a massage for…"

Jane grabbed her dishes and headed for the door. As she passed Sam she said, "A muscle of that size will require some hot oils. I have those at my house."

* * *

As Colby pulled up in front of the hotel, his phone rang. As soon as he picked it up, Jon was talking a mile a minute. "What in the hell did you two talk about? Holy shit! Seriously dude!"

"What are you talking about?" Colby asked.

"Colby, you have _got_ to read what she just posted man. Your chick…Fuck, dude! Why the hell are you still here? Go get her!" Jon hung up the phone.

Colby hurried into the hotel, raced through check in, and tore up to his room. He logged on as fast as possible. Was this one of her fantasies? To massage his aching body? His review was short. "Do you have any idea?!" He laid backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling. If he were still there, oh how different tonight would be…


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday morning, Melissa rolled over and grabbed the ringing phone. "H'lo." she mumbled in the vicinity of the receiver.

"Good morning, My Rose. You sound so chipper this morning." Colby greeted.

"How the hell are you so wide awake?" Melissa groaned. "You drove half the fuckin' night."

"Wow, someone is _not_ a morning person." he said.

"Damn straight. Do not mess with my sleep." Melissa grumbled, curling into her pillow as she held the phone close.

"Have you even opened your eyes yet?"

"Nope. Not gonna. Why are you calling? Did Jon dye the rest of your hair during the night?" Melissa heard a mad dash and a relieved sigh.

"Don't even tease about that! No, now, oh, yes, I called because I was going to have breakfast with you again. I guess not now. And I wanted your address because I want to send you something."

"What?"

"A surprise. So…"

"Hmm. You tell me the town and I'll give you the rest. You woke me up so you need to work for it."

"Oh, sweetie, you have no idea how motivated I am, do you?" Colby laughed. "Okay. Remember – you asked for it." Melissa just groaned. "I guess I have to wait to talk to you about that story you updated."

"Oh, God." Colby actually heard Melissa cover her face with a pillow.

"Hey, babe. I loved that chapter. Just wait until I write my own chapter. I promise you'll enjoy it!"

Colby heard more muffled sounds followed by, "_You_ going on the boards, writing your own story? Crazy man…" He could hear the laughter in her voice.

* * *

Upon returning from CrossFit that afternoon, Colby was joined in his room by Joe, Jon, and Claudio. "What's up with this chick?" Claudio asked. "She has you tied up in knots."

"I'm still stuck on the Fan Fiction website. How in the hell?" Joe couldn't even finish the question.

"You have to read some of what she's written." Jon said.

"You, too?" Joe was incredulous.

"Just her stuff. It's really good. As in she gets the storyline of the match and can describe the moves. She actually _gets it_. Her stuff isn't smutty stuff. Hell, Joe, we've worked her stuff into what we're doing on t.v. and her stuff gets the best pops. It gets the loudest of the night. She's got talent." Jon explained, turning on Colby's computer and searching for the sight.

"Her boss is a dick. She won't complain about him, but she'll write about him." Colby said.

"Ah, Col…" Jon started. Colby reached for the computer. "Nope. Last time we had to hug it out." Jon said, shaking his head."

Colby grabbed his phone from his gym bag. It showed two missed calls from Melissa and Colby's ringer off. "SHIT!"

The other three men gathered around the computer to read while Colby tried to call Melissa.

Sarah arrived at work for her Saturday shift with Megan, only to find Megan wasn't there. Sarah was stuck one-on-one with her boss. This was worst-case scenario. Hadn't she been warned to tell her boyfriend and let him deal with this? But she hadn't listened. And now she was trapped. Sarah took a deep breath, gave thanks that she was wearing slacks, and proceeded in professionally.

There was a constant stream of people at first, so Melissa stayed busy. Things seemed to die out about 11:30, and that's when the trouble started. First it was a hand sliding across her ass. "Stop that. It is completely inappropriate and my boyfriend wouldn't like it."

Her boss laughed. "You don't have a boyfriend and you know you want it." 

Sarah closed out her area so she would be able to leave quickly. As she was setting the last of the materials to rights, his hand grasped her arm and she was pinned to the counter. "Just a little kiss, babydoll." Sarah stomped on his instep. 

"Get the fuck off of me!" she screamed, grabbed her purse, and ran. She got in her car and drove. She was afraid to go home at first. Where would she go?

"That fucker!" Jon exploded, trying to keep his voice down. He stared at Colby, trying to tell if he had reached Melissa yet.

"I take it this isn't the first time." Joe said.

"Nope. Melissa talked Colby down last time. I'm gonna help him kill the bastard this time."

Colby covered the phone and shook his head. "She's home, locked in her house. She's shaken up. No shouting. I'm going to put her on speaker." All three men nodded. "Okay, Melissa. Jon, Joe, and Claudio are all here, babe. They just need to know that you are okay."

Melissa's voice came across very weak. "I am here. Home. Inside and safe."

Joe took the lead. "Hi, Melissa. I'm Joe. We've never met or chatted online because I haven't read any of your stories. Colby is a good friend of mine though. So, for curiosity's sake, what do you see in him?"

Melissa let out a little chuckle. "I want to catch him unaware and finish dying his hair."

Joe nodded in approval. Claudio jumped in next. "My name is Claudio, Melissa. I have been rooming with Colby and riding with him. What is your stand on ditching a friend with very little notice?"

Melissa gave an exaggerated gasp. "Oh, that is horrid! Who would do such a thing! He must pay a stiff penalty, like ride the next section in the trunk or sleep one night in the bathtub.

"I like her." Claudio approved. "She can stay."

"Let's get Colby a pillow for the tub and some bleach for the rest of this dye job." Joe suggested.

"Not funny, guys." said Colby, from his spot in front of the computer. Jon looked up at Claudio and Joe. He gave them a thumbs-up sign.

"I thought it was." said Melissa. "And I think you have some terrific friends. They provided great distraction. But, Colby, I am going to have to go for a little while. I promise I will call you back later."

"Why do you need to go, Doll Face?" Jon asked.

"Because I already filed a police report. HR is closed on Saturday and what I didn't say in the fictional story was that I stopped long enough to grab the surveillance tapes. I've given them to the police and now they are coming to take my statement. I'm fighting this."

"Good. Very good." Colby said. "I am proud of you."

As soon as the line disconnected, Jon asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"What do you think I'm going to do? We've got two house shows. Maybe they will let me off if I promise to be back for Raw." Colby ran an aggravated hand through his hair.

"You really do care for her, don't you?" Joe said.

"Care for her isn't quite strong enough." Colby admitted.

"Let's go convince the powers that be that you need to go get your woman!" Jon cheered.

Colby's phone dinged with a texted notification. "Don't even think about skipping any shows. That's why you don't have my address yet."

"Damn, she'd good." Joe groaned.

"I told her I'm motivated. Now I have to find her." Colby muttered, typing on the computer. "She works in a bank, near Salisbury, that closed around12:30 today. I know that because of the _calls that I didn't take_, **_dammit_**. I know that it takes her about 10 – 15 minutes to get to work." Colby had a map pulled up on the computer. He circled an area with his finger. "She's in this area."

"That's still a lot of mileage, bro."

"Yeah. But she said if I could narrow down the town, she'd give me the address."

All the men in the room scrambled for paper. "What do you need?" "What do you know?" "What are the clues you already know again?" She had thrown the gauntlet down for their friend and they were going to make sure he achieved his goal.

* * *

Melissa locked her doors and pulled her curtains closed as the police officers left Saturday evening. She rotated her head and rubbed her own shoulders before grabbing cleanser and wiping down everything that had been tainted by the nightmare she had been living. She had finished the counters and had moved to the dining room when she figured she'd better call Colby. He answered on the first ring. "Sorry you were waiting so long." Melissa started.

"You had me worried, babe. What's going on?"

Melissa had her cell phone set on speaker. "I had to explain in detail what's been going on, when, where, lovely details. He says I've been leading him on."

"Are you fucking with me?"

Melissa snorted. "I wish I was. Thankfully I had that tape to back me up. He says that I stole it because it is work property. The police don't agree, so I am not facing any charges."

"YOU? Seriously? What the fuck?" Melissa knew the gravelly voice she heard wasn't Colby's.

"Who was that?"

"We're in the arena locker room. Jon, Joe, Claudio, and I are all here." All the guys said hi before Colby continued. "That was seriously a consideration?"

"Apparently the asshole tried to press charges. I had already filed mine and the officers contacted someone higher up in the bank because this seemed to be retaliatory, so I am in the clear. Monday will be fun though." Melissa sighed.

The men could hear the sound of sloshing water and a scratching sound. "Liebchen, what are you doing?"

"Hi, Claudio. I guess Colby didn't ditch you today. I am ridding my dining room of any traces of this horrid day. Anything the officers or their file folders touched; I want no shred of dust left from this. Nothing."

"That sounds like a hard-wood floor." Joe said. "Is it stained light or dark?"

Melissa laughed. "So this is tag-team Melissa for information? Colby can't ask himself?" They heard more scrubbing in the background. "I have light wood floors and a dark mahogany table. Damn thing is almost larger than my bed." Colby bit his knuckle. " I have six matching chairs that surround the table and a long runner that stays in the middle. Does that give you enough visuals for now, my dear?"

"Not quite. What kind of lighting do you have? Chandelier?" Joe asked.

"Eh, I guess you could call it that. It's a small one. There is a big bay window that I use more for light, though."

"Because you want to see your flowers." Colby said.

"You remembered."

"Your town starts with an S. I have it narrowed down to 3 possibilities." He took the phone off speaker and walked away from the guys. When he came back, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"You got the address!"

"Damn straight I did! Melissa said she really didn't want to go out tomorrow, so I promised if she gave me the address I would have some food sent over to her. She wanted to argue so I told her it was that or send my mother. She chose the food."

"Your mother?" Jon repeated.

"No new girlfriend wants to meet a guy's mom." Joe agreed. "Ballsy move."

"Now what?"

"Now I am going to see if I can get off tomorrow night." Colby crossed his fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

As Sunday morning dawned, Melissa rolled out of bed ready to face a new day bound and determined to have a cheery attitude. She fluffed her pillows and made her bed. She swept the floors and put in a load of laundry. She ate a bowl of cereal and washed her dishes. Knowing that the thing that would make her feel the best would be digging in her flower beds, Melissa changed into her holey jeans and faded, paint-splattered Bon Jovi t-shirt and headed outside.

Melissa started in one corner of the flower bed, pulling weeds and dropping them into a bucket. She fluffed the mulch and dead-headed the flowers. As she moved along, her garden looked pristine and loved. She was almost finished the beds along the front edge of the house when a car drove down the street. Melissa stood and stretched, catching the car out of the corner of her eye as it turned around. Her blood began to pound. She slowly bent down and picked up all of her supplies. The car slowed to a stop in front of her house. She didn't look back as she headed around the side of the house.

"Melissa!" She dropped the bucket and spun around, her heart in her throat as the car drove away. Luggage was piled at the end of her sidewalk. Long strides ate up the distance quickly, as the predator was approaching. That was the only way to describe the brunette/blonde haired man with the intense brown eyes and flaring nostrils who was crossing her front yard. He was a predator who finally caught his prey. Melissa stood frozen, waiting. As he closed in, she dropped the bucket. Colby wrapped his arms around her, one arm around her waist and the other arm clutching the back of her head. His lips searched and found hers, capturing her mouth in a possessive, claiming kiss. When it was finally necessary to come up for air, he pressed his forehead to hers and caressed her cheek while he gasped, "Hi. I'm your boyfriend, Colby."

Melissa buried her hands in Colby's hair. "So we are official, boyfriend Colby?" she giggled into his neck.

"You bet your ass we are."

"Welcome home boyfriend. Shit! What are you doing here?! You had a show last night and you've got one tonight!" Melissa started to pull away from Colby but he kept her anchored to his front, shaking his head as he closed in for another kiss, muffling whatever else she was going to say.

* * *

Colby had put his luggage in the corner of Melissa's room. He knew it was presumptuous, but there was no way he was sleeping without her in his arms tonight. This was one thing he was sure of. Coming out of her room, he paused to lean against the doorjam, crossing his arms as he watched Melissa's antics. She had come in behind him after she put away her gardening supplies. She had apparently washed her hands in the kitchen sink and was now apparently having a conversation with herself while pacing the kitchen floor. Colby smirked as he caught bits and pieces of what she said until she saw him standing there. Then she froze mid-stride.

"Don't let me stop you." he said. "Please, continue." Melissa just looked at him. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked softly. She shook her head no. "Was there something you wanted to talk about? To ask me?" he continued guessing. She continued to shake her head no. Colby straightened his stance. Melissa turned slightly, so she was now completely facing him. "If I don't make you feel uncomfortable, Melissa," he began, as he slowly walked towards her, "Do I make you feel something else?" When she nodded, he grabbed her around the hips and wrapped her legs around his waist. "My God, woman. The things you make me want…" This kiss was slow, leisurely, and passionate.

Melissa's arms were once again wrapped around his neck and her hands were buried in his hair. "Colby…" she murmured.

"You are so damn tempting." he mumbled, setting Melissa on the counter and resting his head on her shoulder. Melissa ran her fingers through his hair and then laughed quietly when she heard his stomach rumble.

"Is someone hungry?" Colby's grip tightened. "I meant, how about we fix some lunch?" Colby lightly nibbled on her neck until his stomach rumbled again. Melissa clenched her thighs and kissed his hairline. "Let me fix a stir-fry for us, that won't take long." Colby agreed. He even pretended to help her prepare the food but was actually using every excuse possible to touch her. A squeeze of her elbow, a bump on her shoulder, a quick interlock of pinkies, a kiss on the back of her neck, a caress of her ass…anything he could do to touch, torment, or excite her. Finally, lunch was ready. Melissa served the stir-fry in two bowls at the breakfast bar. Colby was impressed when Melissa pulled out chopsticks and wielded them with finesse.

When their lunch was finished, Colby put the dirty dishes in the sink. They reached for the dish soap at the same time, seeming to hold hands around the bottle. "I've got this." he whispered against her forehead before turning to the sink. Melissa watched Colby wash and rinse each dish, swearing in her head that the man was caressing and stroking each one. She snatched the towel to dry them and get them put away, knowing that she had a funny gate in her walk…damn wet panties. _Was everything this man did sexy? _She was so lost in her own thoughts, she did not notice that he was already finished and that he was watching her from the corner of his eye with a smirk on his face. When she approached again he snagged her wrist and pulled her close. "Problem?" She shook her head no. He slid his hands down her sides. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, grasping her rear and pinning her to his front. She bit her bottom lip and looked down. Colby lifted her again, wrapping her legs back around his waist. "Melissa…" he whispered.

"Colby…" she sighed back.

Colby's hands slid up Melissa's back, drawing her shirt up and collecting her bra at the same time. In one fell swoop, he pulled both over her head and dropped them on the floor. Ever so slowly, he raised her high enough that he could kiss along her neck and then suckle at her breast, drawing a keening wail from Melissa. As he switched to the other breast, she found herself laying on the dining room table and Colby pulling on her jeans. When she was divested of all her clothing, Colby whispered, "What a feast" and proceeded to enjoy himself on that table. When Melissa cried out in ecstasy, Colby scooped her up and carried her in to the bedroom, dropping her in the middle of the bed as he tore the clothes from his body and climbed on top of her. "My Rose, My very own Rose." he sighed, dragging his tongue from her navel to her chin. "You have no idea." he whispered.

"Please, Colby." He slipped inside. His hands framed her head as he stared into her eyes. Her body arched uncontrollably. He felt her body start to tremble just before she began to scream in name as the orgasm took her over the convulsive edge. He had no choice but to follow her over, molding their bodies into one tangled sweaty happy heap.

* * *

Evening found Colby and Melissa curled together on the sofa, munching on pizza. Melissa leaned against Colby's bare chest, enjoying the feeling of his free hand gently caressing her neck and shoulder. Colby was telling Melissa about some of the things that were going on in currently in the WWE. Like many fans, she missed The Shield and confessed that she thought their swat gear had been sexy. He teased her about not liking his new gear and she questioned his love of pleather.

"Really, Colby. Are you sure Seth likes women? Pleather? That's so…um…Fandango-y. You do realize that Roman looks really _sexy_ and Dean looks **_very_**_ masculine_. Seth looks…well…I'm sorry." Melissa trailed off into a bite of pizza.

"Are you serious? You are questioning my manhood? Really?" Colby gave Melissa's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"No, no, no, no." she shook her head as she denied the statement. Colby let her off the hook with a laugh.

Their conversation continued, with Colby telling Melissa about Roman's feud with Randy and his ongoing tiff with Dean. He went on to Stephanie and Nikki Bella's ongoing war and the difficulties that the writers were having coming up with a resolution. Melissa listened and nodded quietly. "What are you thinking? Or dare I ask, since the last time you decided everyone else on the roster is manlier than I am?"

Melissa pinched his thigh, earning her an arm around the waist that began squeezing her like a python. "Okay. Okay!" He eased his vise-like grip slightly. "I was thinking that Nikki and Stephanie is getting old. Brie needs to come back to support her sister. If I were writing a story…" When she finished, Colby tilted her head back so he could capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

"You are simply amazing. I need to make a phone call." With that, he disappeared for several minutes. Melissa took the time to clear away the remnants of their dinner before Colby's arms captured her from behind. He nibbled on her ear before saying, "Paul was very impressed with your idea. He's may try it tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Melissa shrieked.


	13. Chapter 13

It was an uncomfortable Monday morning for Melissa. She would much rather have stayed at home in Colby's arms, but she wasn't the type of woman to live off someone else. She stood on her own two feet. Colby pouted and pleaded, but respected her decision. He was also secretly thankful that she wasn't the time to leach off her rich and popular boyfriend.

Melissa's boss didn't come in to work, someone from the main office did. Melissa had to report everything that transpired and wasn't sure what the outcome was going to be. To Melissa's surprise, Colby dropped by for lunch on his way to the airport. She gave him a quiet kiss as he headed off for Raw.

When she got home, she found a beautiful bouquet of flowers waiting on the table, a lace nighty laid out on the bed, and containers with dinner waiting in the refrigerator. There was also a note that said "Think of me" signed with a heart lying on the counter. Melissa sent a thank you text to Colby and sat down to enjoy his thoughtfulness.

* * *

"Did you watch Raw? Tell me you watched Raw!" Colby greeted Melissa later that night.

"I saw your match. You were awesome, as usual." Melissa said.

"No, you silly goose. Brie and Stephanie. You saw that segment, didn't you? That is all anyone can talk about. Social media is blowing up! The writers are trying to figure out how to capitalize on this, Stephanie loves the pop that she and Brie are getting…You just don't understand, Melissa. The Diva's Division doesn't get pop like this. No one talks about them like this and your idea, **_your idea_** has people talking! That really impressed The Authority. I told them that your stuff has seen air time already and so did Jon. That whole soda/briefcase thing – they are amazed. You are a true breath of fresh air!" Colby was chattering away while Melissa listened, shaking her head.

"I hear you, I hear you." Melissa chuckled.

"I don't think you do. Quit the bank. Come work for the WWE." Colby said.

"Be serious." Melissa responded. "I am not walking away from my life on a whim."

"This isn't a whim. It's the chance of a lifetime, on a golden platter. I have it all for you, a job writing storylines for the WWE, a fat paycheck, a way away from your boss, and you get to be with me. It's perfect." Colby summed up quickly.

"It's so easy. Just walk away from my life. Just like that." Melissa said. "What did I say about you before? Now I know for sure, you are a pompous, egotistical jackass." With those words she slammed down the phone and curled into a ball to cry. _How could he think it would be so easy to just walk away from her life? Just drop everything and leave? She had a life. Maybe it was mundane and plain, but it was hers. _Melissa heard the phone ring on and off for the next half hour. She took a shower and came out to hear it still ringing. She unplugged the phone and wrote in silence.

Sam and Jane became inseparable. Over the next few months, Jane cooked at her house but slept at Sam's house. When Sam came home, as soon as he parked his car he was headed to Jane's house. He didn't even take the time to remove the luggage from the car. He came to depend on her massages so much, he asked her to come on the road for a while after a particularly rough muscle strain. Jane didn't think twice, she headed out with Sam.

Jane heard the talking. Who was she? Why was she with him? Was she a ring rat? A gold digger? Why was he settling for her when he could have someone much prettier? The words cut deep. Sam was oblivious. Jane's self-doubt did not allow her to be oblivious or ignore the hurtful words. They ate at her, day after day, week after week, devastating her self-worth. Jane knew she had to do something, but what? Sam didn't understand. There wasn't anyone to talk to. She was alone. Jane didn't have a passport, so she wasn't traveling on the international tour. She made this night count. Tonight she and Sam made love. Sweet and pure. Tender. Beautiful. She gave him a lingering kiss at the airport and told him to be safe as she caressed his cheek.

Throughout the tour, Jane texted Sam but didn't answer his phone calls. She didn't meet him at the airport. When Sam arrived home, Jane's house looked vacant and a for sale sign was in the yard. Now his calls to her number were met by a new message. "This number is no longer in service." Jane had disappeared. All he had left was a note. A note on his table with his house key. _I know you won't understand. In loving you, I lost me. I have to find me, my joy again. I am sorry."_

Tuesday morning, Melissa headed to work. Shortly after arriving, she received a humongous flower arrangement with a card that said 'Talk to me, please. C.' At lunchtime, the nearby deli delivered a Caesar salad with a note that said 'Please talk to him. He is becoming unbearable. Jon." Mid-afternoon's delivery was an edible fruit basket with a card that read "This man is going crazy over you. He thinks you are pulling a Jane. Put him out of his misery or we will have to do something drastic. Joe and Claudio." A large box of chocolates accompanied the fruit basket with a card that read, "I am begging you for any word at all. Something. Please. Colby."

Melissa's co-worker Sam looked at the collection of gifts piling up in her workspace. "Whatever he did, don't you think you should let him off the hook?"

Melissa let out a tearful sigh. "If only it were that simple. Does he respect me? My life? What I do? If he doesn't, we have no basis to proceed. If he does…" she gulped. "If he does, am I willing to walk away from my life to follow him?"

Sam sat in a chair across from her friend and plucked out a piece of fruit. "Heavy questions." Melissa nodded. "So why isn't Mystery Man's name on all of the gifts?"

Melissa shook her head. "Because Mystery Man is acting like a toddler and throwing a temper tantrum. His friends are trying to persuade me to call and talk to him to get him to act right." Sam reached over and swiped Melissa's phone. She quickly went through her contacts and hit a name. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm doing you a favor. Thank me later." Sam said, before talking into the phone. "Hi. You don't know me but I am a friend of Melissa's." There was a slight pause. "Yes, she got all of the deliveries. Well, I assume all of them – flowers, fruit, chocolates, lunch. I haven't seen her wavering, though. What did he do to my friend?" Sam sat in silence for a while. "Yeah, doesn't make much sense to me, either. I think she loves him but this has moved rather quickly."

Melissa snatched her phone. "Stop talking about me." Sam laughed as she walked away.

Jon was on the other end. "You knew that story was going to wind him up. He is completely freaked out. We have had to take turns watching him to make sure he doesn't run off. He is this close to skipping out on Smackdown to make sure that you are still in your house."

Melissa sighed. "If I wasn't willing to quit my life to chase a pipe dream, I am not going to quit my life to hide from him. This is just too intense, too fast. We went from talking online to he showed up at my house to I should jump on this chance to travel." Tears welled in Melissa's eyes. "I should have never let him into my house."

Colby was the one who spoke. "Don't say that. Please don't say that." He sounded…broken. Hurt. Betrayed. "Maybe I rushed things. Maybe I moved too fast. I know I have messed up so many things with you, Melissa. Just…I just…You are so special. Different. Wonderful. I want you in my life, by my side. You set the pace. I will respect it. Please."

* * *

After the Smackdown taping was finished, Melissa's phone rang. When she answered it, a very tired Colby was on the phone. "Hi. I wanted you to know that I am in the hotel for the night." Melissa was ready to cry at how horrible he sounded. "My match was great. The WWE writers suck. Because of the pop that the Stephanie and Brie segment got last night, they decided to do the flip tonight."

"So Brie is getting arrested on Smackdown? Why?"

"For the same damn thing. It's stupid. It flopped with the audience. It will flop on t.v. Thankfully they won't have it on Raw. It's bad, Mel. It's really bad. I know we just..." he broke off in a strangled choke. "I love my job. I think I love you, or I could. I know that you are so talented. Triple H and Stephanie are looking at your stuff. They want to talk to you. Dammit, Mel. I don't want to lose you."

"You told the owners of the WWE about the fan fiction site? As in Stephanie McMahon is going to that website to read what is on there?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah. She wants to see what you've done. What's so wrong with that?"

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun!  
Yes, according my story Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and now Stephanie McMahon have been or will be reading fan fiction on the internet. **


	14. Chapter 14

"You told the **_owners_** of the WWE about a fan fiction site where people write about wrestlers? Wrestlers that the McMahons own. Yeah, I wonder why those of us that write on the site wouldn't want the McMahon family on there. What if they shut the site down? Remember your reaction to some of those stories? I quote, "It's weird. I can't read a paragraph of it without almost becoming ill. Stop it!" We had a conversation about that, Colby. I asked if you were talking about my writing. At the time I was talking to you as Sam, but I asked if you were talking about me. You said that I wrote nice stories; I had plot in my stories and that I had nice character development. You said it was some of the others that twisted your gut."

Colby interrupted, "Ambrolleigns. That kind of stuff. Yes, I remember that conversation and that interview. But, Melissa,"

"No, Colby. No 'But, Melissa.' If Stephanie or Paul or Triple H or whatever his name is get on that site and feel the way you do, if they get offended and shut it down, we ALL lose our ability to post our stories. It's not pick and choose." Melissa sighed, almost tearfully. "You want your way. You see your way as the best. You are full throttle. I know that is how your life works. Mine is at a slower pace. I like my pace. It would be great for them to mesh. But if you are going to tear through my life like a hurricane, it isn't going to work." Melissa was silent for a while. So was Colby.

Finally Melissa heard, "I am sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"I know you weren't." she said softly. "In the last six weeks, you have been so focused on one goal…I really cannot articulate what it does to me…What it means to me that I am your goal, your prize, your Rose. But, Colby, you have to think of the ripple effect, the repercussions." This time Colby could hear Melissa's tearful sigh. "My confession. I have been on dates, once or twice, but never progressed into a relationship in quite a while. No one has caught my attention. No one has been worth the effort. I think you might be. But I'm not going to turn my life upside down and inside out after a month and a half of iffy communication. This takes work. Compromise."

"I am willing to compromise." Colby said carefully. "But where is the compromise on your end? You won't leave your house. You won't leave your job. You won't come to shows. I'm not supposed to talk about where we met. Compromise is give and take. I'm not seeing it right now. I have two days off, and I was really looking forward to spending them with you. Now I am afraid that I am going to hear 'Sorry, I have to work.' So, Melissa, where is this blessed compromise that you speak so highly of?" Now it was Colby's turn to let his frustrations boil over. When Melissa began to answer, he cut her off. "Never mind. I really don't want to get turned down again. There are only so many times I can hear the word No."

Then Colby hung up.

* * *

Melissa called out sick on Wednesday. She finished weeding her flower beds and fertilized her lawn. She finally opened the curtains that she had closed on Saturday. She washed all the sheets and towels in the house. There was no word from Colby.

That afternoon, the fan fiction site was taken down. No reason was posted.

Wednesday night, Melissa sat in the dark on her sofa. She didn't turn on the television. She didn't turn on the computer. No radio played. She just sat in the dark.

Thursday morning, Melissa went to work for three hours. Her best friend told her bluntly, "You look like crap." She finished the paperwork on her desk and went home. Sam had swiped her phone and gotten the number she needed. Once Melissa left for the day, she made a call. "Hey, this is Melissa's friend. What the hell is going on? She called out yesterday – something she never does – and showed up today looking like, God, I just want to hug her. This is bad."

Jon said, "Colby's not answering his phone. We don't know where he is. The last anyone knows is that they had words and it was bad."

"You've got my number and I have yours. If either hears something…"

"Deal." Jon agreed.

* * *

Melissa's phone rang Thursday afternoon. She had a conference call from WWE headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut. Like Colby, the powers-that-be were impressed with her understanding of storylines and new ideas. They wanted to give her a trial run.

"I am willing, with a few caveats. One; I want to work from here right now. I have some personal issues that are going on that I need to take care of, including some legal issues with my current employer that the police need me close at hand to deal with." That stipulation was discussed and agreed upon. Melissa was promised, should she decide to work for the WWE, she would have the support of the staff as she faced her attacker in court. "Two; I have heard some rumors about the Brie/Stephanie storyline. If I start something, I would like to know that other people aren't going to come in and mess with it." This was also agreed upon, acknowledging that she would be working with a team of writers and not independently. "That brings me to my third caveat. My idea of a team of fresh writers stems from a website that you had shut down. You like my work, yet my flow of creative juices has been stymied. No one was hurt by that website. In fact, I could argue that **_you_** were helped because several of **_my_** ideas were taken and used on**_ your_** programming. Check the dates of my stories. They were posted well in advance of your shows. Your ratings benefited from my creative writing already. Let the fan fiction stand. Who knows where your next writer will come from? It's not that difficult to keep your finger on the medium, is it?" This one was met by murmurs and finally a "We'll see." Melissa replied with, "Well then. I have to respectfully say that I will consider your offer. I will work on some story ideas and wait for your reply. It has been an honor and a privilege to talk with you all."

* * *

Halfway through her run through the park, Melissa's cell rang with Colby's ringtone. After a moment's hesitation, she answered it. "You seriously told the **Board of Directors** that you would _consider their offer_?" His voice was almost at a shriek.

"Well, hello to you, too." Melissa panted.

She heard a pounding of fist on door. "Open the damn door, Melissa."

"Colby, I…" she began, still panting.

"Where the fuck are you? Why are you panting?" She could hear him pacing anxiously.

"I am not home. They gave me a lot to think about. So have you. I needed to clear my head, so I went to…the place I go to clear my head. You dropped off the face of the earth for a while. So can I." With that, Melissa hung up.

Colby called back, but Melissa didn't answer. She ran through the park and then took a leisurely stroll. When her friend Sam called, she explained the job offer and her stipulations. Sam called her ballsy and asked that she call Jon, explaining that Colby was now blowing up his phone. Melissa found a park bench near the lake and made the requested call.

"Hi, Doll Face. What in the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea. Apparently he's sitting on my porch, so I can't go home." Melissa said.

"Why can't you two talk it out?" Jon asked, confused.

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me."

Melissa snorted. "If I go home, the same thing will happen that did before. Marvelous sex. Earth-shattering, mind-blowing, oh-my-God-what-the-hell-just-happened sex."

"What's so wrong with that?" Jon asked.

"Spoken like a true man." Melissa shook her head. "The problem is, he will leave and we will argue on the phone because we didn't talk face-to-face. He is taking this at warp speed and I don't travel that fast. We went from him reviewing my stories to an e-mail conversation, to he was in my house less than 36 hours later. Thirty-six hours after e-mailing the man was in my house and in my bed, Jon. That is way too fast. That's not me. Now he wants me to drop my life and follow him around? And he's going to throw a temper tantrum if I don't? Not going to happen. And don't get me started on dragging the powers-that-be onto the fan fiction site. Now I don't have a place to outlet my stories."

"I noticed the site was gone. That's what happened to it?"

"Yep. We had a serious discussion about actions and consequences. And some of these really suck, Jon. They really, really suck." The man on the other end could hear her struggling with her emotions and kicking her feet. "I know you don't want to hear all this. I appreciate all you've done though."

"Hey, he's a great friend. You've been good for him. And you are one of the coolest chicks I know. Plus, I want you to write my stuff. Not the shit that has been coming out of creative lately. It's purely selfish, ya know?" Melissa cracked a small smile. "Was that a little laugh I heard? Good. Look, I'm not going to tell you to love him or to leave him. I'm just going to say he is an ass with a heart. He does care about you. I screw up all the time because I don't know any better. He's the same. You gotta teach him, train him like a puppy."

"Did you just call Colby a puppy? You have been reading _way _too much fan fiction, Jon! _Way, way too much!_" Melissa laughed.

* * *

Sure enough, when Melissa arrived at home Colby sat on her front steps, fiddling with his phone. "Jon says I am not allowed to touch you." Colby said, stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I am so fucking clueless right now, Mel. Why is this so fucking complicated?"

Melissa looked up at Colby with tear filled eyes. "You don't stop to listen, do you?" Melissa walked over to him and gave him a shove, causing the tall man to stumble back and land on his butt on the step. "You have blown through every part of my life like a fucking tornado! There is no place that you have left untouched, Colby! You have been to my work; you and your friends invaded there yesterday with the subtly of a Mack truck. You have been all through my house, my bedroom, my dining room. I have been all through my flowerbeds with you on my mind. The damn things have never looked better and it's thanks to the frustration YOU have caused! I have biked and run more in the last month and a half for the very same reason. As far as my true escape, my true release, my vent, my creative outlet; well, you know what happened to that." Melissa was towering over Colby, glowering down at him with her hands on her hips. "Yes, fine. You are pissed and you have every right to be. I used the word compromise. From _your_ perspective you have traveled here and _you_ used your free time to look for me, you have been the one to give from _your_ point of view. You cannot take the time to slow down and see things from _my_ perspective. Where can **_I_** go for solace anymore? Where is my place that I can escape to think that isn't tainted with memories of you?"

"Tainted?!"

"Okay, bad choice of words. Think for a second." Melissa tried to calm him down. "Can I sit at my dining room table and decide whether or not I want to travel with you for a week? A month? Can I lie in my bed and consider working with you on a daily basis? What about going to work and think about being there without the thought of never hearing from you again? Where is one location I can go and think clearly? Give me one Colby. Help me. Two months ago, you would have been the person I turned to for advice with this. I would have logged onto my computer and asked my German female friend Sam for some advice. Now I don't have that option anymore, either. So, Colby. What should I do? What should I do?" Melissa was back to being worked up and had clutched his shoulders, shaking him back and forth.

"Poor you. Poor, poor you." Colby pulled his hands out of his pockets so he could lean back on the porch and not fall. "I want to make this work, Melissa. A relationship. You and me. That means you have to let go of your safety blanket and jump. I will catch you. Or you need to tell me to fuck off. Make a decision. Stop jerking me around. I can't keep doing this and neither can you." Colby stood up, his body flush against hers. He grabbed her hips and held her tight. "I know what I want. I am confident in us, what we could have. I have acknowledged my screw-ups and I know I will make more. You have a decision, Melissa. If it were mine to make, we would have spent the last two days in bed." Colby pressed his very hard erection into her belly, as if she doubted his meaning. "Tomorrow you would be packing and we would be catching that flight together." His hand clutched the back of her head in a firm grip. "I swear to you, Melissa. I have begged and I have pleaded. I won't do it anymore. The next move is yours." He captured her mouth in a fierce kiss, plundering with teeth and tongue. Just as suddenly as it began, the kiss ended and Colby was striding down the path to his rental car and driving away.


	15. Chapter 15

The following Monday the fan fiction board was back up and running. Part of Melissa's job description was to read the stories on the site, making sure there wasn't anything too far out there. The powers-that-be had spent part of the weekend developing a partial description of things they considered unacceptable. Melissa agreed with their parameters because they weren't too extreme. No over-the-top torture, no forcing anyone to drink poisonous liquids like bleach, nothing that included real addresses or phone numbers. Melissa sent two storyline ideas – one for Brie/Stephanie and one for Dean Ambrose.

Melissa's life settled into a routine for the next three weeks. She worked at the bank for a portion of the day before heading home to work on storylines, fan fiction, and to monitor the story board. She had no contact with Colby. Jon was thrilled with his storylines and the pop that he was getting, but now he needed a way to exit for a period of time so he could film a movie. Melissa thought and paced for a while. Four weeks after Colby walked out of her life, Jon called.

"Enough is enough. One of you has got to give a little, Mel." Jon greeted.

"He knows where I stand. He knows where I am." Jon could hear Melissa fiddling with papers.

"You sound tired. You aren't posting stories the way you used to. Are you okay?" Melissa nodded. "Stop moving. Sit your ass down and talk to me." Jon ordered. "Are you sleeping? Eating? Taking care of yourself?"

"I'm fine." Melissa said. "Just a lot of possible storylines going through my head. Before I present anything, I want to have them all thought out, all the way through. It's something I would have bounced off him in the past, so that makes it hard. I miss him. I miss him every day."

"Call him. He misses you. Melissa, men have pride, babe, and we aren't going to…" Jon realized that he was talking to dead air as the phone had long since clattered to the floor. "Melissa? Melissa! MELISSA!" Jon was shouting into his phone. As the minutes passed, and his heart raced, he finally took off down the hall and pounded on another door. "Melissa's home phone and address now. No fucking questions. Just write it down." Jon blew passed Colby and paced the length of his room. As soon as Jon had the paper he headed for the door, Colby caught his arm. Jon whirled on him. "If you cared as much as you fucking claim, she wouldn't be alone. Don't you fucking touch me." He was out the door and pounding on another door. Once inside the next room, he grabbed Joe's phone and dialed the number. "Come on, pick up. Pick up, dammit." Finally he heard a weak voice on the line. "Hey, sweetie. What happened?"

"Um, I got sick and I feel really dizzy. I really don't feel well, Jon." He could hear her crying. "You stay calm. Breath slowly, okay? Don't hang up the phone." Jon juggled the phones, hanging up his and dialing her friend Sam. He explained what had happened and that he was calling an ambulance. She told him to calm down and that she would go to Melissa's house. She would call him back, not to alert the National Guard yet.

Jon paced Joe's room, trying to keep is voice calm and reassuring as he talked to Melissa. He thought he could hear Sam's tires squeal in the driveway. He knew he could hear her calling though the house. She took the phone from Melissa and said, "I'm here. I'll call you back in a little while." Then she hung up.

"What in the hell is going on?" Joe asked.

"I have no idea. Colby and Melissa haven't been speaking. I've been checking in on her and today she just dropped the phone. When I finally got her back" he waved Joe's phone "she said she was sick and dizzy. It sounds to me like she's taken their break-up really hard. She said she's been sleeping and eating, but I know she hasn't given up working at the bank. She's trying to do it all. And he's not relenting. She comes to him or it's over."

"You have her address? What are we going to do?" Joe asked.

There was a pounding on Joe's door. Jon, knowing who it was, opened it with his fist drawn back. Before Colby could react, Jon clocked him in the jaw. "Hope you're happy, asshole. Your sanctimonious principles are too costly. Dammit, Colby! Dammit!" Jon pushed him against the wall and slammed the door as he stormed out of the room.

Joe stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "If you think I'm going to say anything, you are mistaken. This is between you and Melissa. You two need to work this out before you tear each other apart."

"She said she needed to think. I gave her space."

"No, you tried to teach her a lesson. Jon's right. You are standing on sanctimonious principles in order to prove that you are right. Don't forget how many years I've traveled with you, Colby. You are miserable and everyone can see that. Now he knows how much you've hurt her."

"How bad?"

"I don't know." Joe looked at his friend. He put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. "Look, all I know is Jon got a hold of her friend from the bank and there was mention of an ambulance."

"What?!"

"You showed up before I could get details." Colby was out the door and tearing down the hall. "That should send him straight to her." Joe said to himself. "I really do hope she is okay."

* * *

Melissa was lying in bed, staring out at the moon that appeared extra-large tonight. How was this possible? This couldn't be real. She curled around her pillow and cried some more. Pounding on her door and a shout of her name awoke her in the wee hours of the morning. Stumbling through her house, the pounding and shouting continued.

She slipped and fell on a rug with a small scream. Silence seemed to echo through the house before the pounding and shouting began with renewed vigor. Melissa crawled to the door, opening the heavy interior door but keeping the storm door latched. She leaned heavily on the doorframe. "What do you want, Colby?"

Colby was horrified by the dark circles under her eyes and the pallor of her skin. She didn't look healthy. He didn't say anything until she started to shut the door. "Wait! Wait. I heard a scream. Are you okay?"

"I slipped on a rug. I'm fine. Goodbye." The door began to close again.

"Wait. I just. Let's talk."

"At bumfuck o'clock in the morning? After the night I've had? No thank you. You said I needed to choose. Well, I guess this is it." She backed away and started to close the door again.

"No! No." Colby yanked on the storm door but it didn't budge. "Melissa, no." Colby had tears in his eyes as he looked at the shell of the woman he knew he loved. "You can shut that door, but I'm not leaving. I will still be here on this porch. I love you. I shouldn't have left you, dammit."

"I hope the chair is comfortable." she said softly as she shut the door. Colby heard the lock click into place.

He sat on the chair, propping the pillow against the house. He saw the curtains move in the window and knew that she had watched to see what he was going to do. _Silly woman. I'm not moving. We are going to have this out and you are going to be mine. We end the shenanigans here. We love each other, we don't need to kill each other over our stubbornness. _

Melissa sat at the dining room table, which was still covered in papers, and cried. _Why did he have to show up tonight? Now? When she really wasn't ready for this? How…_Sobs wracked her body. Pulled herself out of the chair and headed for the kitchen to drink some water. Colby was wiggling in the chair, trying to get comfortable. _He's really not going anywhere._ Melissa looked at the sky. Where she had been able to see the moon earlier, menacing clouds now covered the view. A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. She looked back at the man on her porch. He pulled his bags closer to the house and settled back in the chair. _Stubborn man._

Melissa went back to the front door and slowly opened it. Colby turned to watch as she opened both doors. "You might as well come in." she said, holding the door open for him.

Colby slowly got up, as if he was afraid that moving too fast would frighten her. Grabbing his luggage, he took everything into her house and sat it in the living room. Melissa locked the door and headed for her bedroom. Colby followed behind her quietly, watching her curl onto her bed. Pulling off his jeans and tee, Colby lay down behind her and draped his arm over her. Kissing her shoulder, Colby whispered, "Just know that I love you. We'll figure this out."

Melissa grabbed his hand and held it to her stomach as she cried quietly. "There's no need, Colby. You win. I'll quit the bank in the morning. I'll sell the house. I'll be full time WWE. You win. Everything you wanted."

"Babe, this was never a win or…"

Melissa's quiet whisper stopped Colby's heart. "I'm pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Melissa grabbed his hand and held it to her stomach as she cried quietly. "I'll quit the bank in the morning. I'll sell the house. I'll be full time WWE. You win. Everything you wanted. I'm pregnant."

Colby tried to control the stiffening of his body, pressing his hand to her tummy firmly. He buried his face in her hair and whispered, "We'll talk in the morning. Just sleep now. Go to sleep." He laid his head beside hers and they both stared at the window. They both tried to regulate their breathing to convince the other that they were sleeping until exhaustion finally claimed Melissa. Colby felt her go limp in his arms.

He waited until he was sure she was completely out before extracting himself and heading for the living room to pace and call is friends. _Jon and Joe will know what to do, right? They are the bright ones. Well…Jon keeps reading this shit and Joe is actually in a real relationship. One of them has to have an idea. Please let one of them have an idea. _Neither one picked up their phone. Colby paced some more. He ran his hands through his hair and across his face as he thought about the future and how his life was changing. _A baby. He was going to be a father. Melissa was going to be a mother; a mommy. She would be perfect. Look at this freakin' house! The curtains were hung neatly, the floors were clean, the counters were always spotless, the knickknacks were dust-free – and the woman could cook! Melissa was so physically fit and attractive, so smart and witty, this child was going to be very blessed. She would care and love this baby, they would be such a lucky family. _Colby paused mid-step. He knew there wasn't a decision to be made. His entire world lay in that bed. The woman and the baby. Was the situation ideal? No. Was he letting anything happen to **his **family? No fucking way. _My woman. My baby. My family. My rules. _Colby took a deep breath and nodded to himself before returning to the bedroom to cradle the woman who had turned his life upside down.

* * *

Melissa awoke with a start. Her stomach was lurching. She knew she had to dash to the bathroom, but she was trapped in a vise-like grip by some very strong arms. "Please, Colby." she whimpered. Sensing that this was something bad, Colby opened his arms immediately and this trailed right behind her to the bathroom. As she retched, he wet a washcloth and held it to the back of her neck. When she finished, he handed her a bottle of mouthwash and placed another cool cloth on her forehead before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her back to bed. Tears began to well in Melissa's eyes. "This isn't the response I expected."

"I did a lot of thinking last night. A baby doesn't change what I want with you. Maybe it's a little sooner than I expected, but I have wanted a future with you, forever with you." Colby slid a hand into Melissa's hair and a leg across her thighs. "I told you that I wanted you and me on the road together. You leapt to the conclusion that I wanted you to sell this house. We have to have a home, a place to come to kick back on our off days. You said it – this is your solace, your retreat. It can be mine as well." He gripped her head harder. "Life without you sucked. I don't want to experience that again. I need you, Melissa. I said that before I knew about the baby. I was on your porch before that, too."

Tears were streaming down her face as she pulled his hair to bring him down for a kiss. It was just a quick pucker, so Melissa could stem the flow of Colby's words. "I heard you last night. You told me you loved me. Dammit, Colby." She sighed. "I love you, too. Being apart hurt. I tried. I really did. That's why I said that I had to be able to work from here; I knew if I saw you I would absolutely crumble. I refused to touch your storylines, too. I knew my emotions would get involved in some form or fashion. You and your work mean too much to let that happen so I kept my hands off." Melissa rubbed her hands down his face. "I knew I loved you. My personal feelings, my personal turmoil would never touch your professional life."

"I know you wouldn't. As the best writer the WWE has, you are going to need to get control of my storyline though. Otherwise, Seth Rollins is headed for mid-card oblivion. Look at the pop Dean Ambrose, Antonio Cesaro, Roman Reigns, Brie Bella, Stephanie McMahon, hell even Adam Rose is getting now! You have control of their stories. I know why you have been hands-off of me, I respect that." Colby stopped and shook his head. "I am not talking about this in bed with you. We have more important things to discuss." Melissa raised an eyebrow. "Once upon a time, I told you I was your boyfriend. I would like to ask you for that right…that privilege, knowing that one day I **_will _**be asking you for more." Melissa started to tear up. "We seem to rush through things so much. Know that, while we are now expecting a child, we aren't going to rush to the altar for that reason. There is a wedding in our future – no doubt about that. But it will be when we are ready. Not when we haven't been speaking to each other for a month."

"I don't want to get married because I am pregnant. And Colby, I just found out because I passed out yesterday. My friend from work heard my symptoms and bought me a bunch of tests from the store. I guess you could say I failed them all." Melissa sort of laughed. "We know when…we know how…we can do the math."

Colby stared into Melissa's eyes. "Are you happy?"

"Scared."

"Of?"

"How you would react. How I would tell you, since we hadn't been speaking. How I would balance everything. I've been pregnant and working so hard, have I overly stressed the baby? What about my lack of sleep? I know I haven't been eating the most balanced meals, have I harmed my child? I fell last night. Did I hurt my baby?" Melissa's hand curled around her abdomen.

Colby's hand reached down to clasp Melissa's. "We are in this parenting thing together. For OUR child. OUR baby. OUR baby is okay after your slip last night. OUR baby will be well nourished from here on out, just like momma. OUR baby will be rested in momma's belly because momma is going to be curled up with poppa every night. This is what parents do, especially overprotective ones. Right?" Melissa buried her face against Colby's neck. "Yes, I am going to ride this emotional rollercoaster with you." He leaned down into her ear. "Didn't I hear that pregnant women get really horny, too? That will be my payment for all of this." Melissa ran her fingers through his hair before yanking really hard. "Ouch! Yeah, maybe it was a little too soon for that comment." he admitted.

Colby helped Melissa off the bed and the two headed towards the kitchen only to stop abruptly. "What in the…" Joe was sprawled across one couch, arms and legs hanging askew off the ends. Jon and Melissa's friend Sam were spooned together on the other sofa, his arm draped across her midsection and their snores gently synchronized.

"Umm…"


	17. Chapter 17

"When did they get here?" Melissa whispered.

"Damned if I know. They weren't on my flight." Colby whispered back.

"Then they got less sleep then we did."

"How did they get in?"

"Sam has a key."

Colby gave a brief nod as moved behind Melissa and wrapped his arms around her waist. Propping his chin on her shoulder and looking over his sleeping friends, he whispered, "So how should we wake them up?"

Melissa pulled him into the kitchen before she started to giggle. "That would be mean. We just said they didn't get much sleep."

"And we agreed that they broke into our house while we were sleeping." Melissa's head jerked up and her eyes searched his. "What? **Our** friends broke into **our** house while **we** were sleeping. **We** should get revenge while **they** are sleeping. It is the couplish thing to do."

"Our house?" she whispered.

He picked her up so they were eye level. He kept his tone even as he said, "Our house. We're not selling anything right now. When **we** make a decision about our future, **we **will do that together. Not in the heat of the moment and not rushed. So this is **our** house and **we** have an apartment in Iowa, too. Capesh?"

"Comprendè." Melissa agreed, rubbing her nose against his. "So you are going to take out the trash for me because I hate that chore, right? What about scrubbing the toilet? Oh, and there's this shutter that I wanted to paint…" Colby silenced her with a little growl and a kiss. Melissa wiggled out of his arms and tiptoed to the wash room. She returned with a strange looking can. "I swear, if any of them wet the sofas, you are cleaning it up." Colby looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Hold this at arm's length and press this button. Do not, under any circumstances, hold it near their heads or faces. This is deafening. You have been warned." She handed him the can and kissed his cheek. "Team Colissa strikes!"

Colby gave her ass a light squeeze. "Team Colissa. I like it." He looked at the can in his hand. "This is a freaking boat horn! A boat horn in a can! Are you serious?!" He grabbed a hold of Melissa and buried his face in her neck to smother his laughter. Once he regained control, he lifted his head.

"Go terrify your friends." Melissa swatted Colby on his ass and grabbed a carton of eggs from the fridge. "I'm glad that I went to the grocery store the other day. There's plenty of food here today. At least, I hope it's enough."

Colby looked over the sight in the living room again. He snapped a picture of Joe, who really didn't fit on the couch. He was lying on his stomach with one arm flung over the back and one arm dragging on the floor. His legs were bent at the knees, almost at a right angle in the air. His hair was scattered wildly all about his back and head. He looked like he had fallen on his face on the couch and failed to move any farther. Colby also took a picture of Jon and Sam, spooning each other on the other sofa. They looked so cute, with Jon's arm draped across her midsection, his face buried in her hair, her nose scrunching periodically. Colby had to hold back a laugh as he realizes that their snores really were synchronized.

He tucked his phone away and held the can at arm's length, facing the open front door. He drew in a deep breath. _Why am I holding my breath? Oh…Hell. Here goes nothing!_ Colby pressed the button. He had never heard a sound so loud. He quickly released the button and heard Melissa shrieking in laughter. She came running in from the kitchen and hugged the wall to observe the chaos in the living room. Colby tossed the can on top of the dining room hutch and crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

As soon as the sound began, Sam immediately hit the floor, landing between the sofa and the coffee table. "What the fuck?!"

Jon was nearly airborne and not very sure about the state of his pants. "What the fuck?!" As he jumped, he realized that Sam was on the floor and tried not to step on her. He was almost dancing as he hopped in between her legs, tripping, falling and rolling over the coffee table before landing on his knees in the middle of the living room floor.

Joe awoke with a mighty roar. "What in the hell?!" He slid backwards, but his legs didn't seem to want to work. He landed on his ass on the floor. As he tried to get up, he found that both of his arms had fallen asleep from his weird sleeping position. "Shit!" he cursed as he flopped backwards on the floor, his legs giving out and falling to the side and his arms collapsing on his chest. He managed to keep his head from cracking the floor too hard.

All three glared at the two howling banshees standing at the entryway to the living room.

"You realize that you two are going to die, right?" Jon snarled.

Melissa squeaked. "Colby did it!"

"What happened to Team Colissa?" he grabbed her around the waist, holding her in front of himself gently, cradling her belly. "I thought we were in this together?"

"Right up until Jon got that really pissed-off look in his eyes. You realize I've never seen him in person and he looks really lunatic right now?" she whispered.

Colby spoke over Melissa's head. "Yo, dude. Your scaring my girl. Come give her some love first." He returned to rubbing her belly and kissing the edge of her ear.

From his position on the floor Joe asked, "So I guess this means things are okay between you two?"

"Oh, poor Joe!" Melissa tried to pull away from Colby, who finally allowed her to go to his friend. To Jon's amusement, she scooted along the wall and watched him warily. Then she grabbed a pillow and slid it under Joe's head. "You didn't hurt yourself when you hit the floor, did you?"

"God, no, Baby Girl." his deep laugh filled the room. "Once my arms and legs wake up, I'll be fine. We weren't going to poke through your house to see who was sleeping where or anything."

"Oh, your hair!" she exclaimed, looking at the knots that tangled his beautiful mane.

Colby took a couple of steps into the room, which is what Jon had been waiting for. He launched himself at his friend and the two began playfully wrestling each other across the room and into the hall. Joe and Melissa laughed.

Sam finally cleared her throat and piped up. "Since no one else has brought it up, I will. What is going on with the two of you. I am guessing that he knows?" Joe looked up at Melissa. She waved Sam to move closer as the other two were still playing.

"Let Colby have is time to relax. It's been a long night but we got a lot worked out. At least, we seem to be on the right road, I think."

"What did you have to tell Colby?" Joe sat up and leaned against the couch.

"Where is your brush?" Melissa asked. Colby tossed Joe's brush from luggage at the end of the couch. Melissa sat on the couch and began brushing the knots of the tangled mess gently. "Where to begin…I remember talking to Jon. He lectured me on sounding tired and being stubborn. I knew I had been feeling tired and dizzy on and off, but it started to get more intense. The next thing I remember was Sam standing over me. She sat with me while I drank a couple of Gatorades and a bunch of water. We talked and then she went to the store." Melissa looked at Colby. He nodded, scooting closer to her and bumping Joe's shoulder with his knee. "I took the tests and found out that **we** are pregnant."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Joe shouted.

"Are you fucking with us?" Jon gave Colby a shove.

"We are going to have a baby." Colby said with a smile.

"How did you tell him?" Sam asked.

"I beat on the door at like 2 am. I heard her fall on her way to the door."

"Are you okay?" Joe asked.

"I'm fine. So opened the inside door but left the outside door locked."

"She left me on the porch." Colby said with a smile. "Not for too long, but long enough to think I was staying there for the night."

"He got comfortable on the chair."

"_Comfortable_ isn't really the right word, dear." He rubbed her head. "She let me in and we went to bed, promising to talk in the morning. Then she put my hand on her stomach, told me that 'I won' and she was quitting the bank, selling the house and coming on the road full time. Before I could say anything she said those two words, 'I'm pregnant'.

"What did you do?" Jon groaned.

"Nothing. He said we would talk in the morning. We laid there until we fell asleep. When I woke up this morning I was sick and he took care of me. We talked **a lot**." Melissa said.

"We've agreed that we aren't selling anything right now. We aren't getting married at this point in time or making rash decisions but we are together." Melissa looked at Colby and she could see the love shining in his eyes.

"I am going to go to the bank this morning and quit, cold turkey. It is WWE all the way. I told Colby about my fears and know how we will address them, together."

"Together." Colby agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

"So after four weeks of…"Jon began only to be cut off by a not-so-gentle elbow to the gut.

"We are so happy the two of you got your heads on straight." Sam said sweetly.

Melissa continued to brush Joe's hair carefully while leaning into Colby. "That is part of what we talked about at length. Me going on the road is going to change our lives drastically."

"But we are confident that this is what we both want." Colby joined in. "And we know that rushing decisions would be stupid, especially since we are in this for the long-haul. We are a solid couple. Yes, we hit a rough patch that we are working through, but we know where we stand now and what the future holds for us and for our baby."

Joe could feel Melissa's hands shaking as she continued to work the tangles in his hair free. "Colby and I are very clear that we don't want to get married because of the pregnancy, but we both feel that there may be a marriage to each other in our future. We need to get us back on track first." Tears started to well in her eyes. "I still remember accusing Colby of running through my life like a tornado, tainting everything he touched. Words like that hurt, even when you"

Colby grabbed ahold of Melissa as the tears tracked down her cheeks. "Oh, my rose, my darling rose, stop. Just stop. We are not going backwards. We are not going back over that." He clutched her to his chest and dropped Joe's brush in his lap. "We made mistakes and we paid for them dearly. Now we are moving on, together. See? You, me, and baby. We've got three friends that are here, too. No going back to the past, just looking forward. The future is going to be wonderful."

"No tornados, only rainbows with that hair." Jon joked.

Melissa glared out from Colby's chest. "Leave his hair alone. He's nothing like Rainbow Brite Hardy." A shiver ran down her spine. "I like my high-flyer as he is, thank-you-very-much."

"Touchy, touchy." Jon smirked.

"Ah, Jon…Pregnancy makes women very emotional. You _might_ want to tone it down a bit." Joe suggested as he tried to get up from the floor. "Speaking from experience, support is very important and so is _not antagonizing them._" Colby lifted Melissa to her feet before reaching to help Joe. Joe smiled at Colby's priorities.

"You do realize that I am all of five weeks and you are acting like I am a raging hormonal lunatic?" Melissa shook her head. "I think I'll go start breakfast."

"Call if you need help reaching anything. No climbing or stretching." Colby kissed her forehead and patted her tummy, receiving an "aw" from the guys.

Sam followed Melissa into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter. "Oh, chica. It isn't that easy. How in the blue hell did you end up on my couch with Dean Ambrose?" Melissa giggled, smacking Sam's thigh.

* * *

"A home-cooked breakfast?" Jon's eyes lit up

"She does know how to cook, right?" Joe asked.

"Nice try." Colby turned on Jon. "How in the hell did you end up on the couch with Melissa's best friend? What is going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing, man. Nothing!" Jon shook his hands frantically. "We've talked on the phone two or three times because of the drama between you two, trying to figure out how to get the two of you back together. She's cool and all, but nothing is going on."

"Yeah, that's what it looked like, bro. You two all cuddled up on the couch together, snuggled up and snoring in unison." Colby teased, fluttering his eyelashes.

"I don't snore!" Jon denied.

"Dude! You snore like a freakin' freight train!" Joe laughed.

Jon gave them both a shove. "I **don't** snore and I **don't** cuddle with **nobody**. Stupid dumb fucks." He turned his back on the laughing duo and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Jon called and asked me to meet them here. He said Colby was coming to get you and, with the way things have been, he wasn't sure how that was going to go. It was obvious that he didn't know what I knew, so I agreed to come over. They looked so exhausted, Mel." She stuck her lip out in an attempt to look pathetic. "I opened the back door and we didn't see a blood trail. We didn't hear any noises, either. Joe kinda flopped on the one sofa and Jon was more-or-less leaning on me, so I took him over to the other one. I got his shoes off and he had a hold of my waist. I'm not going to argue with the man – he's gorgeous! So the rest was history. A completely platonic night on your sofa. Until some ass blew that boat horn this morning."

"Why in the hell do you own a boat horn anyway?" Jon asked, entering the kitchen.

Melissa laughed heartily. "You are from Nevada. And Colby is from Iowa. Two land-lubbers. Ach!" Sam began rubbing her hands together but Melissa shook her head sadly. "I am quitting the bank today but it's a work day for you, remember?"

"You quit and I'll call out sick. There is no way I am missing this! Taking those three out on the water? What fun! Can we place bets? I'm thinking circles. Many, many circles." Sam said laughing.

"Why do I have a feeling you are right?" Melissa sighed as Sam dug out her cell and ran off to make her call. "There goes my kitchen help."

Joe and Colby passed Sam on their way in. "Did you say you need help, Mel?" Joe asked. She handed him the mix for pancakes and pointed to the shelf with the mixing bowl. He patted her head and said, "Good girl." She stuck her tongue out at him.

She handed Colby the carton of eggs and pointed at another mixing bowl. "Get busy, sunshine. I need a bowl, too." Melissa prepared the sausage and soon had everything cooking. Jon stood back, amazed at the efficiency of Melissa's cooking and the delicious smells that were coming from the pans.

"What were you talking about doing today?" Joe asked.

"Jon asked why I have a boat horn. I realized that Jon and Colby have been land-locked most of their lives, so they should go out on the water for a little while. Nothing too far or too strenuous, we'll see how you boys do for your first time." Melissa and Sam both had evil laughs.

"What are we in for?" one of the guys asked.


	19. Chapter 19

"Jon asked why I have a boat horn. I realized that Jon and Colby have been land-locked most of their lives, so they should go out on the water for a little while. Nothing too far or too strenuous, we'll see how you boys do for your first time." Melissa and Sam both had evil laughs.

"What are we in for?" one of the guys asked.

"Kayaking around Assateague Island!" Melissa announced.

"Ookkaaaayyyy." Colby drew out.

"Is there something special about this place?" Jon asked skeptically.

"You two can handle kayaks?" Joe asked. "Cause I'm not hauling all ya'll's asses to shore when you get tired."

"Hey now, Florida boy! Just because you aren't a land lubber doesn't mean you know your way around a kayak. How many times have you been out?" Melissa asked.

Jon laughed and repeated, "Florida **boy**! When was the last time someone called you out like that? Damn, man!" He slapped Joe on the back and laughed heartily.

"Careful, Jon. How many times have you been in a kayak?"

"Oh, Mel. We just might paddle circles around these guys today!" Sam crowed. "Clueless virgins!" Jon's plate nearly shattered as he dropped it in the sink.

"Alright, alright children!" Melissa clapped her hands loudly. "Sam, we need your kayaks as well as mine. Why don't you take one of the guys and get what you need so we can hit the road? We'll finish clearing the breakfast dishes and we'll be packed and ready when you get back. On our way, we'll stop at the bank so I can quit."

"Why don't you type your letter now? Joe and I will take care of the dishes?" Colby suggested.

"You really want her out of that bank, don't you?" Joe whispered softly, as Sam and Jon left.

"I want her away from that man, her boss. I know he's supposed to be gone, but you never know. I want her away from the memories because she told me they bothered her. And I want her with me. Yes, it's selfish. But it's the truth." Colby admitted to his friend.

"I don't blame you. It's about time that you can actually say all of that. Making progress, making progress…" Joe said with a smile.

"Don't sound like a freakin' father. Damn, man. We said we are working on this." Colby shook his head with a smile.

* * *

The kayaks were loaded into and onto the vehicles. The people were belted in and Melissa held her resignation letter in her lap. Colby reached over to hold her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I know this is the right thing to do. It's still a little scary letting go of my security blanket, but I know I have to." she said with a small smile.

Colby lifted his other hand to caress her chin gently as he leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Remember what I told you about your security blanket?" Melissa wrinkled her brow. "Think, my beloved rose. It was the last thing I said to you before…" Melissa closed her eyes. Colby watched her lips move soundlessly before her eyes sprung open. "I promise, Melissa. I meant it then and I mean it even more now." He squeezed her hand and pulled the car out of the driveway.

"The curiosity is killing me." Jon piped up from the backseat.

"Completely forgot you were there." Colby said. "You shoulda ridden with Sam. Why aren't you with Sam?"

"I wanted to know what was taking so long over here and then the conversation got so interesting. So talk."

Colby shook his head. "We are not here for your amusement and entertainment."

Melissa sighed. "The day that I talked to you, when I was at the park and Colby was on my front porch…When I went home we had a, um, an intense discussion. That's when I accused him of being a tornado that tainted my life." She squeezed his hand.

"That's not exactly what you said, sweetie. You keep making it sound worse than it was. You made some very valid points."

"So did you. You told me that you were confident in us and that you wanted me. You told me that you had made mistakes and you had already groveled over them. You were done with that. I needed to make a decision and stop jerking you around; I needed to let go of my security blanket. Told me to jump. You promised to catch me."

Colby's grip on her hand tightened. "Always. You are mine."

"So fucking sweet. One question and I will leave you two love birds alone." Jon leaned forward, sticking his head in between the two seats. "How the fuck did things get so screwed up? It is so obvious you two love each other. I don't believe in love and even I can see it."

Melissa shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't jump." Jon's head dropped to thump on the console between the front seats. Melissa touched the back of his head with her free hand. "We are both very stubborn people. This still isn't going to be smooth sailing from here on out. We are both stubborn, opinionated, hard-headed, determined,"

"Driven, passionate, loving, intense, protective, creative people. When we have the same goal in sight, we won't be stopped." Colby said.

Jon picked his head up. "You are both stubborn and blind, I agree with that. I'm just glad you two are talking again. Keep it that way, _please_!" he comically wailed as Colby pulled into the bank parking lot.

* * *

Twenty aggravating minutes later, Melissa and Colby left her former place of employment with her personal belongings in a box. Her former employers were not happy and swore that no one would want to hire her when they finished with their review of her work. Colby placed a call to Paul while the ranting was taking place, giving them another witness, and Paul was quick to let him know that the WWE lawyers would monitor Melissa's name for slander and liable. When he disconnected the call, Colby let the bankers know that Melissa was under the protection of her new employers and their lawyers; treading lightly was in their best interest. He let them know he had no qualms about squashing their small bank, especially after the harassment that Melissa had endured and he would happily put them on blast while on _international_ television. He smirked happily, grasped Melissa's hand, and led her out of the building.

* * *

Upon reaching Assateague Island, Colby parked beside Sam. The guys began unloading the kayaks and carrying them to the small beach near the campground. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Joe muttered under his breath."

"Nope. Not at all. My secret plan is to drown the former Shield." Melissa answered, walking past him with an armload of paddles.

"Ugh. Somehow, I believe you." he groaned, lining another kayak up on the beach. "This is taking the place of our workout, right? That's your real plan."

"Your arms are going to be sore. That is the truth." She tapped the big man on the back as she headed for the last kayak. The rest of the group slowly worked their way down and picked a kayak.

"Are you sure this thing is gonna hold?" Jon asked. "It's not gonna sink like the Titanic, is it?"

Sam laughed and assured him, "Not a chance. The Titanic carried 2224 people and your kayak only has to carry you. We will be close to shore. Stop being a whiny baby." Jon glared at Sam. Melissa and Sam showed the guys how to get in, how to row and how to steer.

The group set off, padding slowly and gently away from the beach. Melissa and Colby led the way along the coastline. It was peaceful and quiet, except the sound of paddles breaking through the water and waves breaking on the shore. Birds sang in the trees. Insects and bugs made sounds. Unseen animals scurried in the underbrush. The sun shone down on the water, sparking like diamonds on the surface. The peaceful quiet was broken by the sound of a high pitched scream and the sound of someone tumbling into the water. A second scream and a hoarse shout was followed by the sound of kayaks crashing into each other.

As Melissa tried to turn to see what was going on, she found that she was face to face with the free-range wild stallion, the leader of this feral band of ponies crashing into the water. Between the beautiful Chincoteague pony's legs, Melissa could see numerous other mares and foals moving through the water. In all the times that she had kayaked this area, this had never happened to her. These ponies were absolutely beautiful! They were wild, free-ranging, allowed to go wherever they wanted. They were cared for by a local fire department and checked by a vet annually, but they were not penned. Melissa looked into the face of the stallion. He nudged her kayak. She slowly paddled away. He nudged her a little harder. She paddled a little farther. The stallion walked away from her.

Colby paddled beside her, "What the hell was that?"

"That was a once in a lifetime experience that locals would give their eyeteeth for." Melissa whispered. "_That __**never**_ happens." She looked back at the other three people in their party. Jon and Sam had finally gotten untangled and had paddled farther out into the water. Joe had gotten out of his kayak and was standing chest deep in the water, looking _very_ unhappy. "Never get out of the kayak."

"Kiss my ass." he snarled, dragging it behind him as he attempted to storm back towards the beach.

"Joe! You can't walk all the way back! Really. You don't know what's on the bottom. There are trees. There could be submerged boats. Seriously, get back in the kayak." Melissa said, trying not to laugh. Watching a 6 foot Samoan giant throw a temper tantrum is difficult _not_ to laugh at, though.

The remaining four paddled out to a safe distance and watched the ponies. They were beautiful creatures, playing in the water under the watchful eye of the stallion. The humans slowly paddled their way back towards the Samoan, who was now flopped on the beach.

"So the horn in a can is to scare away horses?" Joe asked. "Why didn't you use it?"

"Nooo. I would love to see the horses any and every time I come out. The horn is to call for help if I were to need it. I've never had to use it and hope I never do." Melissa said with a smile and a pat on his head.

Colby's arms wrapped around her waist. "You'll never be out here alone. I forbid it." Melissa's eyebrows hit her hairline.

"Dude! Even **_I_** know that was a bad move!" Jon exclaimed.

* * *

**Chincoteague Ponies are real wild ponies that can be seen running free on Assateague Island. The Chincoteague Fire Department auctions off some each summer, after the annual pony swim between the two islands. Approaching a wild stallion, ****or any wild horse, **is not suggested. Taking their picture is much safer.


	20. Chapter 20

Colby's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. He propped his chin on her shoulder and sweetly announced, "You'll never be out here alone. I forbid it." Melissa's eyebrows hit her hairline.

"Dude! Even **_I_** know that was a bad move!" Jon exclaimed.

"You what?!" Melissa repeated, unwrapping herself from his arms.

"Well, what I meant was…Those horses are…The horses seemed to be…What if you…You are…Remember that you are carrying…Since you are…" Colby stuttered. "Melissa! Don't walk away!"

"Do not follow me. I need time, ass." Melissa murmured.

Jon grabbed Colby. "Help me load the kayaks in to the cars."

Joe jumped up and headed after Melissa. "I have her." he promised. It didn't take many strides for the tall man to catch up with the much smaller woman. "Hey, Mel. Just gonna walk with you for a little while." he said, jamming his hands in his pockets.

"Your friend goes from being the sweetest to the most asinine - AAAHHH!" she squealed and flailed her arms around her head. "Why? Why can't we find an even keel and maintain, Joe? Isn't that how a healthy relationship works?" Joe looked over at Melissa, taking in the way her arms were wrapped around her middle. She looked so pathetic, so beaten, so worn.

Joe put his arm around Melissa's shoulders, pulling her to his side. "Colby is my friend. I have never seen him so twisted over a woman. You mean something to him that no other woman has meant." He rubbed the top of her head. "My woman and I, things don't always flow so smoothly for us, either. Usually the rough spots happen when I am on the road a lot and can't communicate the way I should. Then we have to find our way back and that's not easy. It takes two, Mel. I cannot control her and she cannot control me. We have to compromise; give and take. You and Colby have to figure that out yourselves." Joe leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Is it worth it?"

Melissa froze. "What did you say?"

"Is this relationship worth all the work? The pain? The frustration?" Joe asked quietly.

"Surely you are not suggesting I break up with him over one stupid comment." Melissa scoffed.

"No. I am saying that you have both hurt each other repeatedly. Are you sure you love him? Are you confident that he loves you? Is this the man that you want to spend the rest of your life with? Can you both figure out how to work through this shit and stop tearing each other down? If not, walk away from each other. Do it now." Joe said.

* * *

"You realize that you just got her back and you are chasing her off again? What in the hell are you thinking?!" Jon muttered to Colby as they stowed the kayaks away.

"I wasn't, okay? I fucking wasn't. Those horses came out of nowhere. Joe freaked. You and Sam collided. That one got in a stare-down with Mel. I don't want her out here alone! I know she's done it before, but now that we are a couple…dammit! Don't I have the right to express my opinion?" Colby kicked a rock in frustration.

Jon grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "You fucking told your independent, self-sufficient girlfriend that you **_forbid _**her to come out on the water **_alone_**. I am surprised she didn't slug you. That wasn't expressing your opinion, dude. That was dominating her ass in public. Pretty rudely, too." Jon patted Colby on his shoulder and went to get another kayak.

When he returned, Colby asked, "Do you think there's any chance that Mel and I will make it? All we do is hurt each other. I love her so damn much, yet we seem so hell bent on destroying each other. Will we ever succeed?"

"I'm not a relationship guru, Colb. What I do know is that the two of you love each other so much, it is so rare. I think it's worth trying; but it's not my decision. It's yours. Do **you** think it is worth trying? Do **you** think you can go for it and not continually hurt each other? Is **this** relationship really worth all of the work? The effort that the two of you have to put into it? **You** have to decide. Not me. Not Joe. **You**. You and Mel."


	21. Chapter 21

The group was quiet when they returned to Melissa's house. Sam packed her things into her car and said goodbye to everyone. Melissa gave her a hug and promised to keep in contact while she was on the road and Sam promised to keep an eye on her house.

Joe and Jon nodded at Colby and stayed outside under the pretense of rinsing and putting the kayaks away. Colby and Melissa walked inside together, sitting down opposite each other at the dining room table. Her hands were folded primly in her lap. He leaned on the table heavily. "Melissa. I messed up. Again. I get that."

Before he could say anything else, Melissa said "And I shouldn't have stormed off. I understand that." She reached over and took hold of his hands. "Colby, I love you. I love you and I want us to work. I have been on my own, self-sufficient for so long, I don't know how to lean on someone. Being told what to do strikes me wrong. I have to work on talking to you, though. I can't write you or walk away."

"I haven't been in that many relationships, either. What I have experienced has been long-distance so texting and phone calls have been the main mode of communication. I have fixed my screw-ups with flowers, chocolate, and fruit." He flipped their hands and held hers tightly. "That's why I want us together, in the same place. No chance to run away, we have to work it out face-to-face. I love you. This is going to be hard. We have to figure this out. Jon asked me if it was worth the effort and work. I think we **are** worth it. And I think we can do this without continually hurting each other."

Melissa let out a soft laugh. "Joe asked me the same thing. Did I think we could figure out how to work through our 'shit' and stop tearing each other apart? He made it an ultimatum though. Work it out or walk away. Your friends care about you a lot."

"They care about both of us. They are **our** friends." Colby corrected. "They haven't let up on me in the time we were apart." He didn't let go of her hands as he moved around the table to her side. "So we are going to hang on to each other and get through the rough patches together?"

"Together." Melissa nodded.

* * *

_the following Monday_

"Good, I caught you!" A stagehand rushed up to Colby and thrust a script into his hands. "Late changes. Sorry. Head writer is going wild today."

Intrigued, Colby flipped through the pages that he was handed as Jon walked over laughing loudly. "Only one person writes this kinda shit! She's going wild tonight!"

Colby as started reading, he couldn't contain his smile. "She did it. She took control of my storyline."

"Your storyline? Hell, she's taking yours, mine, Joe's, Claudio's, and the Uso's to the top! Just watch her!" Jon chortled. "She won't touch Cena's or Orton's. It's funny."

"How's she dealing with you and your movie?" Colby inquired.

Jon made a zipper motion across his mouth. "We've bounced a few ideas back and forth. She's got some really…I am confident that the idea she decides on will be fine. She's got some great ones. If you and I sell this storyline, then what she has in store will give me a great feud to come back in with as well. She is that damn good. She has ideas that will leave people talking the entire time I am filming."

Colby's chest swelled with pride. "So, let's go make my girl proud."

As Dean Ambrose wrestled his match, Seth Rollins raced out and pummeled him. He threw popcorn at him and followed that up by pouring a fan's soda over Dean's head and face. He screamed and ranted the entire time. The microphones picked up every word. The crowd roared. JR and JBL struggled to keep their faces straight as the men taunted each other in the ring. Finally, the ref was able to separate the sticky, food-covered men.

When Colby finally made his way backstage, Melissa was waiting for him with an outstretched towel. She wrapped it around him as he scooped her up in his sweaty arms. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" he crowed, spinning her around in a circle. Jon smiled as he arrived backstage, catching sight of the happy couple.

Melissa tossed a towel in his direction. "Thanks, Doll."

Colby let her slide down his body. "Just freakin' perfect." he whispered, capturing her lips in a kiss. "My writer. My lover. My rose. Mine."

Melissa pulled back and touched his sweaty face. "Okay, my possessive man. You are in dire need of a shower."

Colby's hand slid to her ass. "Care to join me?" Jon cleared his throat.

Melissa laughed and wiggled her eyebrows. "I'll race you to the hotel."

Colby took off for the locker room. "What have you done?" Jon asked. Melissa shrugged. "Mel…"

"I'm a writer, Jon. I can think of many scenarios." she said with an evil laugh. Melissa gathered her purse, laptop, and scripts for the week. "You might want to see if you can help your friend."

"MELISSA!" Colby's voice was heard echoing down the halls as she took off running.

She made it all the way to the exterior door before he caught her. "How many locks are on that door? Barricaded? Really?"

"Shower and see you there, sweetheart." Melissa turned and cupped him firmly. "Remember, it's been weeks and you have a lot to thank me for. Any time now…"

She spun and headed out the door. "Damn woman. When I get to that hotel…"

* * *

Melissa checked into the hotel in the next city. She showered and crawled into bed, knowing that Colby wasn't far behind her. Sure enough, just as she was drifting off to sleep she heard him slipping quietly into the room. She cracked her eyelids open and watched him toe off his shoes, strip to his underwear and quickly brush his teeth. Then he soundlessly moved through the room and slipped into bed behind her, spooning her tightly. He kissed the side of her neck and whispered "I love you, Mel."

Melissa rolled over and tucked her head against his shoulder. She laid her hand over his heart. "I love you, Colby." she whispered, sliding her leg up to his waist.

"I thought you were asleep." he said, trailing his hand across the back of her arm.

"A little sleepy, but I wanted to be awake when you got here." she admitted. "We've slept together for the last few nights but we haven't…and I really want…" She rubbed her leg across him. He was hard.

"Mel…"

"Colby, I need you. I need to feel you."

Colby turned to look her in the face. He raised one eyebrow and said, "Don't argue with your woman, Colby. Your horny, pregnant woman wants sex. This is a win-win situation. Shut up and do what she wants."

"Smart man." Melissa said with a smile. "You are learning."

Colby moved over her. "Positive reinforcement. Keep it up and I'll be a good boy."

"Not too good, I hope." Melissa groaned, wrapping her legs around him.

Ten minutes later, Melissa and Colby were panting and trying to smother their laughter with pillows as they heard Jon beating on the wall. "Will you two **_please_** keep it down over there?!"


End file.
